Ash's Coma
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: I like this conspiracy so I decided to make one. Ash woke up from a dream..he woke up to reality. Shippy.
1. Falling under

_"Wake up!"_

**This chapter is short, but you'll know why. Just at least read the second chapter haha. None of this belongs to me so enjoy!**

Ash Ketchum heard walking down the road to a new journey in Unova with his fellow companion Serena.

"Ash, please can we take a break?" Serena asks.

"Fine. I need to wash up my face anyways."

Ash has been feeling dizzy and what he has been seeing was all blurry.

"_Ash?"_

"C'mon Pikachu!" He told his electric best friend.

Ash and his friends stop by a nice river to wash his face.

"PIKA PIKA!" He sees Pikachu drowning and gasps. "Serena! Pikachu's in trouble!"

Ash ran down the stream to catch his friend. "FROAKIE I CHOOSE YOU!"

Froakie appeares. "Froakie get there and help Pikachu!" Ash and Serena ran along to catch Pikachu. Suddenly Ash tripped over a rock and also fell into the stream.

"ASH I'M COMING!" Serena yelled.

"Pikachu! Froakie and I are catching up to you don't worry!"

"_His eyes are moving!"_

"ASH LOOKOUT A WATERFALL!" Serena warns him.

Ash is on the verge of falling, his friend pikachu has already fell. "PIKACHU!" He cries. "ASH GRAB MY HAND!" Serena held out her hand. "I can't reach!" Ash and Froakie fell off. "ASH!" A tear falls down from Serena's face.

"SERENA! I'LL BE OKAY!"

_"Ash?!"_

Ash is falling down at speed level and hits the floor. And out he goes.

**next chapter is a real cliff hanger.**


	2. Wide Awake

"Ash?"

"He's awake!"

"It's been forever!"

Ash Ketchum slowly opened his eyes to see four awfully familiar faces.

His mother, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, and Misty Yawa

"SERENA!" He woke up screaming grasping his breath.

"Serena?" Misty asks.

"Misty? Misty? Misty?! What are you doing here?" Ash is super confused

"How do you know my name?" Misty asks.

"Mom? Professor Oak? and Gary?!"

Mrs. Ketchum, all teary eyed quickly hugged his son. "Ash, I missed you so much."

"What? I wasn't even in Unova for long?"

"Whats an Unova?" Professor Oak asks.

"What are you talking about? Its for the next league!" Ash laughs.

They all stared at him as if he were a bucket of crazy. Ash shutters. "WHERE'S PIKACHU." He demands. "I'm sorry but what's a pikachu?" Samuel and Ash's mother asks together.

Misty rolls her eyes. "Some character for a video game."

"Misty how can you say that? Pikachu?!" Ash asks in shock. "Hmm what else do you want me to say?" She glares at him.

"Ash, do you have any idea what happened for the past 6 years?" Mrs. Ketchum asks.

"Yeah! Of course! I was working hard to be a pokemon master!" He says determined. "And what are you guys saying you don't know who pikachu is?"

"Ash. Listen. When you were ten you were going out for a hike, and then a swarm of bee's attacked you!" Mrs. Ketchum explains.

"What are bee's?!" Ash is concerned now.

"And then you passed out after being hurt and this girl took carried you to the hospital." Gary says pointing to Misty.

"Yeah, and I fell in water and she fished me out!" Ash says, "I do remember."

Misty glares. "Then you do remember you stole my bike and then crashed it!"

"Yeah that's what happened and I went off and you started following m-" Ash rushes.

"No Ash. I followed you to see you passed out and then we found out you were in a coma for 6 years." Misty says.

Ash looks in shock. "What. Are. You. Saying. Where's Pikachu?" Ash demands

"Okay Ash Ketchum. Drop it! Why are you talking about Pokemon right now? It's just a game!" Misty says with anger.

"So you're saying Pokemon isn't real?!"

They all nod, looking at Ash as if he were crazy. It's cause he is. Yes. Pokemon isn't real. Everything that has ever happened was all in Ash's head. The coma.

"Wow Ash. Still talking about Pokemon? We got over that since 8th grade!" Gary snorts

"Excuse me but I still play Pokemon." Misty says. "Nah, Call Of Duty slays Pokemon" Gary laughs. Misty kicks Gary. "Take that back." A rabbit hops in to the room. "Wow! What is that a new pokemon?!" Ash asks.

"Ash quit being so stupid it's a rabbit." Gary yells. "Yeah a pokemon!" Ash reassures. "No, Ash it's an ANIMAL." Misty corrects him. "What's an animal?"

"Oh my that coma was horrible!" Mrs. Ketchum says.

Nurse Joy walks in. "Oh hello Ash!, I'm glad your finally awake."

"Nurse Joy! Of...?" Ash asks. "The one and only.." Nurse Joy trails off. "What ? What about your sisters?" He asks. "Oh Ash, I'm an only child." She laughs.

"Misty, why don't you take Ash out to the real world." Mrs. Ketchum asks. "Sure this runt owe's me a bike anyways." Misty whines.

"Misty you got your bike back and sorta forgot it after 3 years of being with me."

"I was never with you, what are you talking about?" Misty and Ash walk out of the hospital.

The both walk until they got to the place where they first met. "This is where Pikachu and I were!" Ash points. "Ash there is no such thing as a Pikachu, get over it."

"I'm pretty sure what's happening right now is a coma." Ash moans.

"Anyways, you're such a jerk. How could you steal my bike like that." Misty says.

"Misty. I know this sounds crazy but we are really good friends!" Ash insists.

"Ash I only met you when I was 10. Then I just visited to see when you would wake up and pay me back already."

"Listen. When I turned 10 years old my mother sent me out to fill my dreams of being a Pokemon Master. I traveled with you for three years all around the region."

"Now why would your mother ever let you abandon home for 6 years Ash? Are you crazy?"

"Where's Brock?! And Tracey? Bonnie? Serena ? Cilan? Dawn?" Ash says naming all his companions.

"Oh I know Brock, he used to babysit my neighbors and flirt with my older sisters all the time." Misty rolls her eyes. "Oh Tracey was my lab partner last year. He always drew pictures or Animals."

"Thats the people I know! But! Brock is a Pokemon Breeder and Tracey watches Pokemon!" Ash argues.

"Ash you need to stop with this bullshit because it's not true." Misty grunts.

"Hey don't say that bad word!" Ash yells.

"Ash grow up already, I'm 16 for heavens sake."

"Brock doesn't even know you. How do you know him?"

"I don't know. He was in my..what you call it a coma dream. Me and You were traveling to Pewter City Gym and he was the gym leader! He then just followed along too."

Misty laughs. "Was your time in a coma about being stuck in a video game?"

"It's a real life thing!" Ash screams, he continues on. "And you were a gym leader at Cerulean City..water pokemon is your specialty."

"I do like water pokemon! Wow nice dream though." She smiles at him

"Yeah we had so many memories and then you left when I was 14 or 13 can't remember. I haven't seen you in a while after that."

"Wow okay then what happened to this imaginary me?" Misty laughs

"Your sisters had some kind of world tour and made you take care of the gym." Ask replies

"That's so something my sisters would do." Misty says

"And your Pokemon were Staryu, Starmi, Goldy, Horsea, Togep- Er I mean Togetic, Psyduck, and many more!" Ash explains.

"Now why would I ever want a psyduck?" Misty confused snorts.

"It's actually a funny story, we were getting ready to leave. Psyduck was following you wanting to be yours and you walked away from it not wanting it. Hahaha! You tripped over a rock then your pokeball rolled down from your pocket and caught psyduck!" "I pokedexed it and it said how psyduck always has headaches."

Misty laughs. "Here's the funny part, Misty! You then said. "That thing always has headache's ? Now I have a headache!"" Ash laughs

"Misty, Brock you and I had such great memories. To be honest you guys were my favorite companions!" Ash laughed.

"Haha, why?" She's confused.

"May and Max where awesome but I mean they weren't there for long. I didn't have a lot of good memories with Dawn like you guys. Iris was super annoying. I liked Cilan, and I didn't know Serena well. The rest were okay.." He says

"Sounds like you had a blast."

"Pikachu..I can't believe he's not real. He was my best friend. My life!" Ash says with a tear rolling down. "You and Brock are my best friends too." He quietly says.

"We don't know you well enough." Misty sadly remarks.

"Unfortunately. I still can't believe this though." Ash trails off.

**You guys enjoyed ?!**


	3. Let's Catch Up!

Ash looked upset. Pikachu was all he could think about..  
"Well, gotta head home. See ya around, brat." Misty says walking away  
"Misty! Let's meet back here tomorrow."  
She turns around and shrugs. "Kay." And off she goes.  
Ash thought it was time to head home.  
"Mom I'm home!" He says. "Oh Ash! What took you so long? Please come home earlier next time." Mrs. Ketchum scolds.  
"Oh..I'm sorry mom!" Ash apologizes.  
Ash has to rush to his room. There it was: all his pokemon stuff and collection. He saw a pokèball.  
Ash got really excited! He grabbed the ball and said. "PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU!" He threw the ball but a minature psyduck action figure popped up. Ash signed it's no use.  
Pokemon has got to be real. Why would this happen?

"Mom!" Ash called. rushed to his room. "Ash?" she asks. "this hat. I got it from?" Ash says pointing at his hat.

"Oh! You got this hat from a contest, you worked so hard getting it." She chuckles.

"For the pokemon expo..right?" Ash reassures. "No, from some video game magazine." She replies.

Ash dropped. There's got to be a way that what happened for the majority of his life was real. PIKACHU. He needs to be real! Ash shakes thinking about it. He's a mess, he doesn't know what to do, he shrugs sadly and goes to bed early. "Pikachu.." Ash thought to him self and the last thing he said as he went to bed.

It was the next morning and Ash woke up drowsy eyed. "Morning Pikachu!" Ash says. He frowns. "Oh yeah.."

"Morning mom." Ash says walking down the stairs. "Ash! Good morning. I made waffles, and eggs! Dig in!" smiles.

"Aw yum! I will dig in!" Ash exclaims.

"Ash I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're finally awake." She looks at her beloved son in the eyes.

"It's glad to be me..I guess." Ash shrugs.

"Mom. Ill be back, I just need to see a few people." Ash states.

"Ash, you just woke up. Don't you think you should sit down a bit?" Mrs. Ketchum asks.

"Mom, I know you missed me but I need to take care of things." Ash says determined, but quiet.

"Oh Ash, of course." She replies and gave him a tender hug.

Ash walked out to go and find his other BESTFRIEND.

Brock.


	4. Ideal is an Idea

**Well, hey everyone! How do you like the story? If you have suggestions feel free. Pokemon (of course) does not belong to me.**

Ash Ketchum walked out of his house to find the bouts of Brock

"Well, if it isn't the sixteen year old boy who thinks he's still ten." Gary walked by and taunted.

"Gary, I thought we became friends after we battled." Ash reminded him.

"What are you talking about, dumbass?" Gary scoffs.

"Grrr! I'll show you! Pi-" Ash hesitates. This isn't the same world, sadly.

"Oh yeah? Show me what loser?" Gary laughs

"Hey! I am NOT a loser." Ash yells.

"Wow Gary, why do you gotta be such an asshole." A familar voice calls out.

It was Tracey. Ash's fellow companion during the Orange Island.

"Oh hey Trace." Gary said casually. He just walks away.

"Tracey!" Ash exclaims

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Tracey asked

"Yeah, we traveled through the Orange Island together!" Ash says

"What?! There's something called the Orange Island? Hmm..that was never in my geography book." Tracey wonders.

"Right. All a dream." Ash quietly whispers

"So what are you doing wandering out here anyways?" Tracey asks him

"I'm looking for a boy named Brock, have you seen him?" Ash asks.

"Oh, I know Brock. He lives down there. Pewter Street." Tracey points to a brick house.

"Thanks Tracey." Ash warmingly says

"You're welcome. What's your name again?" Tracey asks.

"Ash. Ash Ketchum." Ash says and rushes to Brock's house.

_Ding dong_

Ash rings the door to find a little boy answering the door. It is his little brother. "Who are you?" The little boy asks with three other kids behind him all shy.

"I'm Ash. Is Brock there?" Ash asks the handful of children.

"I'm Brock." He walks out to the door. "And you are..?" Brock asks

"Brock you gotta remember me!" Ash whines.

"Wait, hey I know you! you were all over the news 6 years ago for falling into a coma." Brock remembers only that

"Yeah. That surprisingly real coma." Ash mumbles.

"Well, come inside! I'll get you some of my delicious soup and tea." Brock smiles.

_Ash and Brock are seen inside the living room siting across from each other on the couch._

"This sounds crazy Brock, but you were with-er in my coma dream. Whatever they say." Ash begins

"Really? I'm not sure we ever met however." Brock remarks "What was it about?" Brock asks

"Pokemon..It was like a real life thing and you were a gym leader and then you came along with me and Misty for years."

"Wow Ash. You had a dream about a video game? Hahaha! That seems pretty neat! Did you say Misty? Man she's a babe." Brock says love struck.

"Yeah, I see you're pretty much the same in this world too." Ash scoffs.

"What do you mean?" Brock asks

"You had a huge crush on Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny!" Ash reminds him

"Oh my gosh. Those two ladies are just fantastic! I love them!" Brock smiles with love filled inside him.

"Haha, that's the Brock I know! Well, I'm pretty sad however. The coma dream felt so real. It felt too real, that it was a bummer that it wasn't true. Call me crazy but I'm going nuts that my best friend pikachu isn't real." Ash says

"I understand." Brock remarks

"Wait..you do?!" Ash asks

"Yeah I have dreams about Nurse Joy and I get upset when it's not real. I feel you Ash. You had that dream for 6 years and I'm really sorry. You must be devastated." Brock sighs

Ash nods. "Thanks for understanding me, Brock."

"I'm always here, and I'm honored that I was your companion." He smiles.

"I promised to meet up with a friend today. I'll see you around!" Ash says walking to the door.

_Misty is seen fishing near the lake._

"Hey I got a big one!" Misty says to herself

"Don't worry though Misty, It's not me." Ash walks in.

"Yeah, I wouldn't wanna catch a dummy." Misty sarcastically speaks

Ash makes a face at her.

"So whatya want, twerp?" Misty snaps

"I'm just confused. I met up with Brock today. He doesn't think I'm a bucket of bolts, unlike you." Ash taunts

"Whatever you say." Misty ignores his harsh comment.

She takes out her nintendo and plays pokemon. "What's your pokemon right now?" Ash asks

"Staryu, I love that thing" Misty answers.

"Yeah staryu is your pokemon." Ash reminds her

"How come you knew so many things that you didn't even know, Ash? Was your coma like a fortune teller ?" Misty asks

"Wow Misty, now _you _sound like a bucket of bolts." Ash teases

"You're not funny Ash Ketchum. And you still owe me a new bike." She says with an angry tone.

"Aw man, I have to go through again?" Ash says annoyed.

"Okay then you can just owe me a car if you want." Misty suggests

"Haha, wow you wish." Ash says

"C'mon let's get outta here." Misty got up.

"Where we going?" Ash asks

"Um..walking? I don't wanna stay here unless you wanna stick around and be a runt." Misty glares

"Well if you say so."

_Misty and Ash walk through stores in the city._

"Oh well if it isn't Ass Ketchum." Gary smirks

"Gary why are you here." Ash groans

"It's called a free country, I can be anywhere I want to be." Gary laughs

"Hey! Stop it!" Misty yells

_Yay! Misty actually wants to be friends! I can't believe she's defending me! _Ash thought

"You don't even know _how _to insult him. Leave the insults to me, Gary." Misty continues

_Oh, well I should have known. _Ash thought

_Ash's stomach makes a retched noise._

"Woah kid, I didn't know you were so hungry." Misty laughs

"It's a normal thing." Ash chuckles

They went inside the restaurant to eat.

"Man, it's kind of weird seeing you without Togepi." Ash reminded her.

"What?" Misty asked confused.

"Ohh. You basically mothered a pokemon. You always had it with you, it was a togepi. Togepi was sort of your daughter." Ash said.

Misty laughs. "Me, a mother? Man, I'd love to see that." She claims

"You were actually a great mother." Ash smiles

Misty pulls out her handkerchief and played with it.

"THAT'S IT. You gave me that thing." Ash said with his mouth dropping.

"What are you saying?"

"Well..when you left me..you gave me this to remember you by. After all those years I always kept it with me. Even your lure." Ash begins. "Me and Dawn got into a little argument because I wouldn't let her use it. I didn't want anything to happen to that lure."

"Wow, I didn't know those silly things meant so much too you." Misty laughs

"Well you are my best friend. That's all I had of you." Ash says

"That's crazy, I barley knew you and Brock and I were the main characters in your life." Misty replies

"Unfortunatly it was too good to be true. You know, last night I couldn't even sleep. All I kept thinking about was Pikachu. He was very important. Was there for me since the beginning."

As Ash ate, very sad Misty realized how sad he was. She stared infatuated and thought. _Wow, I met anyone like him before. This runt really loves his Pokemon._

After they finished eating, Ash forms an idea.

"Misty. Let's go to Brock's house."


	5. Nostalgic Reunion

"What do you want me to do at Brock's house, Ash?" Misty asked.

"We need to all reunite." Ash said.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Off you go again."

Ash grabbed Misty's hand. "Well c'mon we don't have all day!" He rushed out the door.

"Hey where are you going, let go!" Misty yelled.

Off they went to Brock's house.

Ash knocked the door. "Hey Brock! It's me again! Ash!"

"Again? Well c'mon inside..and I see you brought someone." Brock answered.

"Oh, please like I had a choice." Misty scoffed.

As Misty and Ash sat down in the living room Brock reappeared with tea.

"So what's up, Ash?" Brock said.

"Well, I wanted all three of us to hang out again." Ash said.

"Sounds fun, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Brock asked.

"As long as it has nothing to do with nasty bugs, I'm good." Misty replied.

"Yes! You don't like bug pokemon!" Ash points at Misty.

"INSECTS ASH, IT'S CALLED INSECTS OH MY GOSH." Misty shouted at Ash.

"Misty, hey take it easy. You need to understand what he's been through! This has been going on for 6 years!" Brock interrupted.

Misty looked guilty. "Well, I guess you are right."

Ash eyed a nintendo ds on the floor. "Hey! Misty I challenge you to a battle!" He pulled out the console.

"Fine by me, but I warn you I'm really good." Misty says pulling her ds from her pocket.

They connected the games together.

"Okay Ash. I choose Staryu, Totodile, and Corsola." Misty said

"And I pick-Ah! These are all rock types!" Ash said scrolling down.

"I have a thing for Rock types." Brock laughed "but theres more."

Ash smiled. "I chose pikachu, geodude, and chikorita."

"Let's do this." Misty said

"Alright! I used thunderbolt!" Ash pressed A.

Its super effective!

"I used water gun!" Misty pressed A rapidly.

Pikachu's bar went half way down.

"You're no match for me." Misty smirked.

"That's what you think. Pikachu use agility!" Ash screamed at his console.

"Ash press A not yell!" Brock said.

Staryu's bar went all the way down.

"Alright I win!"

"I have Corsola! My favorite." Misty bragged.

"Okay then I chose chikorita, and I'll go with vine whip." Ash pressed A.

Misty's bar didn't move.

The screen read "Chikorita's defense fell!"

"Corsola tackle attack!" She pressed A and Chikorita's bar went half way down.

Ash used Razor Leaf. Again, Corsola dodged it.

"And Ash. I will finish you off with a tackle attack." She pressed A again, and down went Chikorita.

Ash brought out Geodude and Misty brought out Totodile.

Another match Ash lost.

"Aw man you just got lucky." Ash mumbled.

"Nope I'm just really good." Misty winked.

"No I'm better than you!" Ash yelled.

Misty flicked Ash's nose "Nope you just suck." she laughed.

Ash flicked Misty's nose harder. "HEY WHEN I HIT YOU DOESN'T MEAN YOU HIT ME BACK!" Misty yelled, already furious.

She tackled him down and they started fighting like Brock's brothers and sisters.

"Hey, hey, hey break it up!" Brock said. "You're acting like ten year olds!"

Misty got off of Ash, embarrassed for her childish behavior.

"I'm sorry Ash is just ridiculous." Misty murmured

"No you are!" Ash argued

_Just like the good old days_ Ash thought to him self.

"You guys seem like you care about each other." Brock teased "You're like two 10 year olds."

"That's not true!" Misty blushed angrily.

"Well then you two are just crazy. C'mon guys let's go out and take a walk!

Ash, Misty and Brock went outside to take a relaxing walk.

"Misty!" Someone called out.

It was May.

"May! I haven't seen you for a while!" Misty went to hug her best girl-friend.

"May!" Ash walked over to her. "Wow! I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Uhm who is this?" May asked Misty. "Some weird kid." Misty scoffed.

"Wait so you don't know me at all?" Ash was shocked.

"I'm sorry..but not really. Wait are you Devon?" May asked.

"Devon?!" Ash said confused.

"Nevermind. So Misty what's up?" May asked.

"Babysitting." She turned to Ash and teased him. "But this is Brock. He's the cool one." Misty continued.

"Nice to meet you May!" Brock shook hands.

"What are you talking about! You guys know each other!" Ash was already frustrated.

"This is Ash Ketchum. He was in a coma since he was 10." Misty explained.

"It's really nice to meet you, Ash!" May smiled.

Ash groaned. "Ugh..well um it's nice to meet you too." He rolls his eyes.

"I was supposed to go and buy ice cream for my brother, you guys wanna join?" May asked the three.

"Why not?" Brock said.

Off they went to go get icecream.

_There is something rotten in the state of Pallet Town_

Ash thought to himself.


	6. Two Peas in a PodPlus a Scam

"Okay so I saw Drew the other day, he totally looked at me." May boasted.

"Oh my gosh May. You guys need to go out" Misty blushed.

"Misty remember Georgio, he was totally into you." May added. "Eh, I'm just going to say no to him." Misty finally decided. "What ? Last week you seemed like you were going to say yes!" May argued.

"I don't know..." Misty blushed

Ash, who was ahead of them in front of Brock rolled his eyes, "Girls, we will never understand them, eh Brock?" Ash looked at Brock.."Brock?"

"WHO IS THAT GIRL!" He turned to a city girl.

"I guess Brock never changed right pika-...oh" Ash frowned. He started tearing up a little "Pickachu, if you're listening. I'm sure I'm not crazy. It's all a dream, I'll see you when I wake up buddy." Ash says to himself.

"Pikachu?" May said walking up up to him. "Ahhh! May, don't come up to me like that!" Ash was startled. "Oh yeah, May I forgot. He think's he lived in a Pokemon world." Misty laughed.

"Yeah he kinda dresses like a gamer..look at his little expo hat." May laughs. (**A/N everyone is wearing the clothes they did as they first appeared in the series.)**

"Kinda ridiculous." Misty scoffs. "Yeah because people still wear suspenders." Ash murmurs. "A certain someone wants my foot shoved up their face." Misty snapped. "Oh yeah?" Ash angrily tests Misty. "Yeah!"

Funny, because Ash last remembers his Kalos outfit. Somehow he doesn't have it.

"Alright cut it out!" Brock says pulling Ash and May pulling Misty

Max ran up to May. "May what is taking you forever! I'm hungry for ice cream." Max glares. "Max! How you doing buddy?" Ash walks up to him. "Excuse me, I can't talk to strangers." Max turned his back.

"It's okay, he's Misty's boyfriend." May teased.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE." They both turned to May.

"Max, here is your ice cream." May handed Max his treat. "Finally!"

"So, who are you anyways?" Max adjusted his glasses.

"This is going to be kind of weird...but I had a dream that you were my traveling partner in the Hoenn region." Ash said.

"Pokemon?! I love that game! I know every thing about everything!" Max exclaimed.

"Just like the Max I know." Ash laughed.

"So, how come I've never seen you before?" Max asked. "Apparently I was in some kind of coma." Ash said rolling his eyes. "But if you ask me, I think _this _is a coma." Ash continued.

"How about Misty and I go to the mall or a store, and you boys can do whatever you want." May suggested.

"Don't you wanna hang out with us?" Brock asked May.

"I haven't seen May in forever. Let us have our alone time." Misty protested.

"Sure. I had enough of your temper attacks." Ash laughed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN." Misty yelled, eyes with fury.

"Brock, Max let's run, before she hits me!" Ash ran away.

"Well, you heard him Max." Brock smiled to Max.

Off they went.

Meanwhile Misty and May enters the mall.

As they walk in the store there was a kiosk selling "jewelry."

"Get them while they're valuable!' The women with long reddish hair squealed.

"You would never want to miss out on this!" The young man with purple hair added.

"Meooooow." a cat said.

"THAT CAT IS ADORABLE!" May held her hands together while her eyes were glistening with amusement.

"Should we go check this out?" Misty asked and then May nodded. "Well hello there!" May greeted. "Oooo! First customer!" the man said. "What can me and my assistant do for you, dear?" The women asked.

"These are all so pretty!" May rubbed her chin. "That cascade necklace is beautiful!" Misty pointed at the water dropped shape item. "How much for it?" Misty asked.

"We usually sell it for 435 dollars, but since you're red ponytail is just so darn cute I'll sell it for 200." The man said

"James." The lady whispered, angrily. "That's too little!" She added.

"Hmm..isn't that really expensive?" Misty asked May.

"Of course not! This is perfect material!" The women pleaded.

"It's really pretty..I'll take it!" Misty confirmed the deal.

"Okay Miss! We're going to wrap your beautiful necklace!" James said. Misty handed the money over and they gave her the box. The two quickly packed their kiosk up and rushed off. "Thanks for the jewelry.." Misty trailed off confused with the box in her hand.

"So are you going to put it on?" May squealed with excitement. "I'll wait till we get back." Misty smiled.

"May?" Someone tapped May's shoulder. It was Drew.

"Drew? You jerk." May blushed looking down to the floor. "May? What's wrong?" Drew asked. "What do you mean what's wrong. You didn't bother visiting me since summer break started!" She said with anger.

"So what?" Drew laughed. "And I saw you with that Dawn the other day." May said furiously. "She's just a friend. Besides, I thought you didn't care about me." Drew grinned.

Drew and May's relationship is pretty complicated. They both have this rivalry relationship, they both like each other and act like a couple at most times but the too never asked each other out. They both don't know how too.

"Misty, please say May's being ridiculous!" Drew turned to her. "Drew, don't drag me into your problems!" Misty shouts.

"Okay, okay I'll be nice. How about I take you two for some lunch at the food court?" Drew offered.

"Why not?!" Misty raised her hands. "Whatever." May crossed her arms. The trio went upstairs to enjoy some good food. May and Misty sat down at a table staring at Drew. "What's wrong with Drew." May grouched. "What's not wrong with you, May." Misty laughed. "What do you mean?" May sighed. "You guys either argue or flirt, I can never understand." Misty sighed.

"Here you go darlin' " Drew handed a sandwich for May. May rolled her eyes and snatched the sandwhich. "Here you go, Misty!" He handed her a salad. "So guys how's it going?" Drew started some small talk. "Misty's now a therapist." May laughed.

"huh?" Drew was confused. "Some guy named Ash. He thinks he knows me. Misty's supposed to snap him out of it." May explained. "Are you talking about Ash Ketchum?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Thats it." Misty confirmed. "I heard about him and how he fell into a coma." Drew completed. "So how has he been doing?" Drew asked Misty. "He's a total nut job. He thinks we were all friends with him living in a world with pokemon." Misty replies.

"Interesting..." Drew trailed off. He leaned back zoned out. Drew didn't think Ash has completely lost it, he thought it was pretty fascinating.

"You want to meet him?" May asked. "Yeah I really do!" Drew nodded.

The three went to go meet up again.

Meanwhile Ash, Brock, and Max were hitting it up at the tennis court. "So Brock and Ash, you two know how to play tennis?" Max asked.

"Aside from being a Pokemon master, Max..tennis is also one of my talents." Ash smiled. "Oh really, Ash? Then let's play." Max grinned. Brock laughed. "Ash, from laying down for 6 years I think you'd probably suck by now." Brock teased.

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Ash scoffed.

Max and Ash started to play. "Alright Max, show me what you got!" Ash served as hard as he could. "Pokeball GOOOOO!" Ash hit the poke- er tennis ball. Max swifted his way to the ball and threw it back at Ash. "Pokeball? That's odd." Max giggled.

"You're gonna have to think again If you think you're better." Max scoffed. Ash power housed the ball it went out of the court. "That's a foul." Max laughed. Ash growled with anger. "No!"

"15 love!" Max jumped up and down. Ash served again. Max glided and threw it back. The ball was going back and fourth and Ash missed the ball. "30 love!" Max boasted.

Ash whined. "C'mon!" He served again, and Max again hit back at Ash. Ash dove in to throw the ball back to the other side. "Aha!" Max gasped and caught the ball.

The ball was going back and fourth and Ash leaped up as high as he could to reach it. He swung his racket as far back as he could and spiked the ball..unfortunately it was going too low down that it hit..but didn't reach the other side.

"40 love!" Max jumped up and down.

"I lost?!" Ash's mouth dropped. "Yup, Ash..didn't you know I'm on the tennis team." Max bragged. "Ash don't be so down..it's just a game." Brock comforted Ash. "I'm sorry I'm just really stubborn." Ash laughed. "I can see that." Brock smiled back. "So Brock you wanna go against me?" Max jumped up and down. "Eh..no thanks Max, I'm a ladies man, not a tennis man." Brock said. "As the matter of fact...who's that girl?!" Brock saw another girl at the court next to theirs and immediately ran to her. Typical Brock is what Ash thought.

"Ash! Max!" May called them "We're back!" She ran to her brother. "May!" Ash greeted. "Hi Ash! I'd like you to meet Drew." She introduced him. Ash's mouth dropped. "Hey! I know you!" He said all shocked.

"I'm Drew, nice to meet you, Ash." Drew extended his arms to shake. "You too.." Ash trailed off.

"Where is Brock?" Misty asked. "Oh he's over there drooling over that poor girl." Max points. Misty rolls her eyes. "Guess what I got!" Misty pulled out a box. "Well what is it?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded to May and they both open the box.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty shrieks, irritating as a person dragging their finger nails into a chalkboard.

Inside was a cookie.


	7. Cascade Cookie

"James, we actually tricked that little red twat." The women laughs

"Exactly! We are earning up big money!" James said.

"To trick the world with fake posessions." The women said.

"To unite all con artists with in our nations." James added.

"To denounce the evils of scams and tricks."

"To extend our lies to customers abroad."

"Jessie!" The women revealed her name

"James!" He said

"Team rip-off packs our kiosks at the speed of light." Jessie stormed.

"Pay up now or prepare to bargain." James winked.

"Meeeeeoooow." Their little cat screeched. "That cat can never be quiet." Jessie glared at the baby persian cat. "Meow." It scratched Jesse's face. "Okay now, we went to that small so called mall, I say we march to the citadel to sell the cookies." Jessie suggested.

"Right and we can finally move out of that nasty apartment and not be in the depths of the team ripoff scam. The boss will be so proud." James looked up happily. "Alright, enough daydreaming..let's move on!" Jesse said.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH__HHHHHHHHHHHH" was last heard from Misty._

_"M_ISTY WHAT'S WRONG?" Brock rushed to find out what was happening.

"My neckalace...it's a cookie!" Misty suddenly started crying.

"So what's wrong. Buy another one?" Brock suggested.

"I PAID 200 DOLLARS FOR THAT THING." Misty's tears outbursted.

"Well..Misty that means you're just stupid for falling for that." Ash laughed.

Misty suddenly became angry and grabbed Ash by his collar. "Listen Ash Ketchum..I'm on the verge of breaking your neck...SO SHUTUP!" She said and dropped him to the floor.

"I get it..we just got swindled." May said angrily. "It's okay May, leave it to me. I can find out who did it..unlike you." Max boasted. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN." She yelled at her poor brother. Drew laughed at May. "C'mon he's just a kid, May."

"It's okay Misty, we'll find those jerks..and we'll get them hair dye too." May closed her fist.

Misty was the one storming off first. While Ash, Brock, May, Drew and Max were already tired of walking. "Hurry up ladies!" Misty yelled. "Misty..I need water.." Ash said without breath.

Misty took her water bottle and threw it all over Ash. "Happy? Let's go guys!" She said stomping to the mall. First they encountered the citadel. There was "Team Ripoff."

"Misty, look!" May points at them. Ash's mouth dropped. "I KNOW THESE CROOKS."

"How would you know them?" Brock asked. Ash grabbed Misty's arm and stormed to Team Ripoff's kiosk. "HEY!" He came up to them. "How may I help you?" Jesse delightfully smiled. "You stole 200 bucks from her." Ash protested.

Jesse took a closer look at Misty and turned blue. "Quick James! Clean up and let's go!" Jesse painted. "Hey! You're not going anywhere! Pickachu use thunderbolt!" Ash yelled

"Not real!" Misty painted reminding Ash as she ran after them. May was behind Misty "C'mon Brock!" Brock nodded. "Max!" Max followed. "Ash don't just stand there." Drew snapped Ash out of it.

Misty ran as fast as she could. "When I get my hands on those two!" She zipped and zagged her way through crowds of people. "Hey watch it!" various voices called out at her.

Suddenly a wagon holding boxes blocked Misty's path. "Well..here it goes." She walked backwards and zoomed forwards and jumped over the wagon.

"Damn, Misty's got this." Brock said to Ash.

"Good I think we lost that twerp." Jesse smiled to James. "Jessie, do you hear that?" James asked Jesse.

"Come back here!" Misty yelled. "How did she catch up?" Jesse furiously asked. Misty jumped on James. "Jesse help!"

"Misty needs help!" Ash reminded them. "Leave it all to me." May nodded she stole a fishing pole and caught Jesse's hair. "Ahh! Let go of me!" Jesse struggled. While distracted Max crawled up to Jesse and claimed back her money and the cascade neckalce. Then THEY ran away leaving Jesse and James helpless.

All 6 of them walked back to the park and decided to hang out for the remainder of the day.

"May thank you so much for helping me out today." Misty said wearing the neckalce. "How do I look guys?" Misty said, striking a pose. "Do you really want me to comment?" Ash laughed.

Brock, Max, and Misty went to go sit on the bench while May and Drew went to the swings.

"Why don't you sit May, I'll push you." Drew offered. May sat down. "So Drew...I'm really sorry I was so rude today." May apologized. "It's okay sweetheart." He says pushing her back and forth.

May was always confused. Why does Drew do the things he does? It's so confusing being in their situation. Sometimes he's the sweetest person ever and sometimes he's just really rude.

"A rose for you." Drew smiled. "Drew, you're horribly corny..but thank you." May smiled.

Meanwhile Ash sat down on the bench by his self. "Pikachu buddy, I still think you're here." He said to himself. "I don't care if people think I'm crazy. You'll come back. They'll see." Ash said clenching his fists.

"HELLO!" Misty and Brock shouted into Ash's ear. "Hey! What did I say about creeping up on me like that?" Ash grouched. Misty and Brock sat down with him "You looked like you were being really dramatic." Misty joked. "And we wanted to sit with you." Brock added.

Ash quivered. "You...guys...are the greatest people ever." Misty interupted. "Alright quit the cheesy talk, what's wrong." She snapped. "What my obnoxious friend means, is...is everything alright?" Brock asked.

"I still feel lost, alone and depressed." Ash sighed. "It's like living in a world that made you so happy and then waking up to just a lousy dream." He continued.

"It's okay Ash..we know you're really sad. But that's why were here. To help." Brock reassured. "I'm only here because you owe me a bike." Misty remarked

"Well time to head home." Brock glanced at his watch. It's already 9 pm. Drew and May followed by Max walked up to the three. "Yeah, I think I'll go too. Plus it's way past Max's bedtime." May teased at Max who rolled his eyes. "Same. It was really nice meeting you, Ash." Drew shook hands with Ash. "Thanks Drew, you too!" Ash replied. Then Drew, Brock, May, and Max walked home.

"If you ask really nice, I'll walk you home." Misty offered. "Thanks but I can find my house own, Misty." Ash replied.. "Whatever. I was just trying to help." She stormed off.

"Well..that was rude..HEY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN THE PARK." Ash shouted.

But off she went.


	8. Team Roc-Er Ripoff

_"PICKACHUUU!" Pikachu found him on the other side of a flowery field. "Pikachu!" Ash was exited he was on the other side of the field racing to his beloved friend. "Pika Pika!" Pickachu was catching up to him. "I'm coming buddy, I'm coming!" Ash painted. It seemed to long to get to pikachu..and Ash felt dizzy._

_"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu jumped on Ash's arms. "Pikachu!" He hugged him. Suddenly, the atmosphere was turning paper white and Ash looked down to the floor. Suddenly the floor was opening a black hole. Pikachu jumped away from his arms, while Ash fell into the dark hole of what he thought was hell._

_"Pickachuu!" Ash cried._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash woke up scared to death. "Bad dream?" Misty asked. "Misty?! What are you doing in my room?" Ash jumped from his bed.

"Can it, why are you yelling? You overslept, and your mom told me to wake you up." Misty said. "C'mon we're going fishing."

"Why fishing?" Ash groaned. "So we can catch fish, retard." She commented. "Ok..well can you get out?" He asked rudely. "On my way." She waited for him.

Ash and Misty left his house to go fishing at a peaceful calming lake.

"Misty we've been sitting here for ten minutes can we please go?" Ash sighed. "Ash quit acting like you're a baby, fishing is for real men. Don't you want to be one?" Misty teased.

Ash rolled his eyes and found a caterpillar. He thought it was a caterpie however. _What would Misty do if I scared her?_ He thought. He picked it up and called her name. "Misty?" "Yes, Ash?" She answered. "THINK FAST!" Ash threw the caterpillar at her face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" She screeched. She was spazzing out like crazy, with wild hand movements. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash rolled on the floor laughing.

"ASH KETCHUM THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!" She yelled and pushed him into the lake. "What the heck?" Ash stood up. "Can't you take a joke?" Ash teased.

"You're so pathetic." She said, sitting down and continued to fish.

"I'm here!" Brock sang. "Brock?" Ash was confused. "I invited him too, problem?" Misty asked. "No! Thanks Brock, better than leaving me alone with her!" Ash remarked.

"So who caught a fish yet?" Brock asked. "No progress yet." Misty replied. "Well I made some fish bait, why don't you guys take some too?" Brock handed them the two bait.

The three sat there patiently until Ash's lure was moving. "Hey guys! I think I caught something!" Ash jumped up and down.

"Well pull it up!" Brock exclaimed. "It's a really big one.." Ash said struggling. "Here I'll help you get it!" Misty said grabbing Ash's waist, and Brock did the same with Misty.

"It's coming up, guys!" Ash excitedly exclaimed. "I wonder what pokemon it is!" He snickered. "Fish, Ash..it's a fish." Misty commented. "Okay Misty on the count of three I'll pull you up and Misty you do the same." Brock instructed. "1..2..3!" They pulled really hard and fell.

"Well Ash? What is it?" Misty asked. "Wha? It's some huge stone?!" Ash sighed. "Now you know how it feels...THINKING YOU CAUGHT A FISH BUT ITS A KI-ER I MEAN A STONE." Misty said making a reference.

"I'm hungry!" Ash sighed feeling his stomach. "Why don't we go to my place?" Brock offered.

They walked to Brock's house. Misty and Ash sat at the dining table waiting for Brock to finish."Okay guys! Here it is! My stew!" Brock laid it on the table. "Lets eat!" He sets out the food.

"Man, Brock's food has always been the best!" Ash chowed down. "Don't choke, Ash!" Misty said concerned. "Don't worry Misty. Food has always been on my side!" Ash smiled eating the whole plate.

"So guys, I say we should watch a movie!" Brock offered. "Sure that's a great idea!" Misty joined in. "Let's watch a scary movie!" Brock announced. "Why can't we watch something adventurous." Ash suggested. "I may not seem girly, but I rather watch a romance movie." Misty dreamed. Ash and Brock stared at Misty. "No." They both said. "I thought you guys wouldn't agree." She scoffs.

Brock decided to watch an action movie and he put the cd into the dvd player. "Okay guys, I also have popcorn." Brock handed them the pop corn. The three surprisingly watched movies all day, and decided to eat dinner.

"Nope, my eyes aren't tired of watching movies!" Misty says sarcastically. "I don't ever get tired of them." Ash honestly commented. "Well, do you guys want to watch another movie?" Brock asked.

They nodded very enthusiastically. It was a comedy movie they chose. "Hahahahahahaha!" Ash kept laughing every ten seconds. "Ash! We can't hear if you're going to laugh all the time." Misty snaps. "But I never seen anything this funny!" Ash romantically stares at his love: the comedy movie.

"Ash are you seriously looking at my T.V like it's your wife?" Brock smirks. Ash nods and smiles. Soon it was 11pm and everyone started to feel sleepy. Another hour later Ash woke up from his brief nap. He saw that Brock and Misty fell asleep on his shoulder. "Misty, Brock..get your big heads of my shoulders." No use, they were too asleep.

_CRASH!_

_"_What was that?!" Ash said to himself. He shook Misty, trying to wake her up but she was still asleep. He then tried pushing Brock off his shoulder and he woke up. "Wow Ash, I didn't know you and Misty were already comfortable." Brock laughs. "Brock, you were asleep on my shoulder too! Anyways it's not that...I heard someone break in!" Ash whispered. "Someone? My siblings!" Brock got up. "Ash, take Misty and make sure my brothers and sisters are okay. I'll go to the other room and see what's going on." Brock commanded. "Right." Ash said. He got Misty's arm around is shoulders and carried her to Brock's brothers room. He got an extra pillow to set her down on. Now he had to get Brock's other brothers and sisters. He carried the twins on each shoulder and sat them down next to Misty. He did the same for everyone else.

"Oh my Jesse, this family is rich!" James said looking through the jewelry. "Yes, James..that's why we're here! Now help me find the safe!" Jesse snarled.

"I think I found it!" James pointed. "Alright let's open this safe and head on out." Jessie marched towards the safe.

"Stop right there!" Brock pointed. "Jesse! It's the twerp again!" James muttered. "Well then, we know how to deal with people like him." Jesse said with a rope in her hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Brock sprayed pepper spray in Jesse's eye. "James! Don't just stand there, beat that brat up!" Jesse said moving around like crazy. "You want some too?" Brock threatened. "Try me." James laughs. Brock tried spraying James but he ducked and grabbed the spray away from Brock. Brock gasped.

"Hold it!" Ash walked in. "Well if it isn't the other twerp." James laughs. "You want to get peppered?" James smirks. "Not on my watch, let's go pikac- oh right.." Ash remembered that he grabbed a box of marbles. "Ash be careful!" Brock warned him as James approached Ash. Ash quickly threw the Marbles on the floor that got the two rolling away.

"Ash, they're getting away!" Brock yelled. They made a run for it on their hot air balloon. Ash threw a rock as hard as he could and poked the balloon. It popped and sent the two off into the night.

"Great job, Ash!" Brock congratulated Ash. "Thanks, Brocko." Ash smiled. "Did Misty really sleep through all of this?" Brock asked? Ash showed Misty to Brock. "Wow, even the little ones are still asleep!" Brock added. "Well then Ash, let's sleep too." Brock said. "Alright!"


	9. Employees

"Wake up!" Misty obnoxiously clapped her hands. "Ah! What time is it?" Ash got up rubbing his head. "It's time to wake up." Misty vaguely answered. "Funny. Where's Brock?" Ash asked her. "Oh he's making food for us and his family." Misty answered. "Food!" Ash rushed to the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Ash!" Brock said handing over an omelet. Brock was dressed in his motherly attire. His pink kitchen apron. "Hey, who are you?" Little Forest said. "Don't you reme- oh right. I'm a friend of Brock's!" Ash said eating his omelet. "Well, then welcome to the family." Suzie said. "Okay guys, we should go shopping today in the honor of me." Misty squealed. "Oh no!" He grabbed Brock's shoulders. "Misty was exactly like this in my dream, and she made ME carry everything!" Ash whispered. "Cmon Ash, never say no to a lady'' Brock laughs. "Misty? A lady?" Ash looks at her.

"Well. I could ask May.." Misty states. "No, fine. We're going with you." Ash sighed.

"CLOTHES CLOTHES CLOTHES. GOOD THING I SAVED UP!" Misty said looking around. "Misty, please you wear the same clothes everyday." Ash stated. "So, what?" She glances romantically at the clothes. "

By the time they were done shopping, Misty had bought boxes. "Ash don't fall." Brock teased as Ash was carrying ten boxes and bags. "You know Brock, it would be great if you would pitch in." Ash snapped. "Oh my god! Guys, we should all get perms!" Misty points at the poster. "Misty, anything but that." Brock laughs. "C'mon guys!" Misty said, she linked her arm with Ash's and dragged him inside.

"THREE PERMS FOR THREE PEOPLE!" Misty squealed. "Misty I'm pretty sure I don't suit a perm.." Ash snorts. "It's okay! As long as beautiful girls are pampering me, I'm fine!" Brock says, drooling. "Alright, just take a seat everyone!" The women said. "Yes ma'am!" Brock and Misty sat down. "Aaaaash! Sit down!" Misty said.  
"Fine.." Ash gave in.

Ash, Misty, and Brock stared at themselves at a mirror. "Well boys, I think we look stunning." Misty admired herself. "I think all the ladies will like me now!" Brock blushed at him self. "Brock, Misty, please...I look like an idiot." Ash examines himself. "I guess perm's weren't meant for everyone." Misty laughs.

"Guys this is a waste of time we need to get to the nearest gy-" Ash got interrupted. "What are you talking about, Ash?" Brock asked confused. "Ugh, never mind. I'm really hungry.." Ash trails off.

"We could go to the nearest cafeteria." Brock suggests.

"Alright, let's go I'm starving!" Ash nods.

Ash, Misty, and Brock stood in front of the desk to order food. "I'll take one hamburger and fries." Misty says. "I'll chose chicken nuggets." Brock asks. "I'll have three cheeseburgers, two boxes of fries, and ten chicken nuggets." Ash smiles while ordering. "Ash, you can't honestly fit all of that!" Misty complains. "Sure I can, food will always fit down my throat." Ash laughs. "Pretty sure my fist can fit there too." Misty growls. "Very funny." Ash mumbles sarcastically. "Misty's right, you aren't going to finish all of that. I'm pretty sure you won't be willing to pay for all of that either." Brock says. "You're right...fine then I'll have two cheeseburgers, one box of fries, and 5 chicken nuggets." Ash changes his mind. "Ash that's still a lot." Brock comments. "Fineeee, I'll just take one cheeseburger, and soda..happy?" Ash groans. "Satisfied." Misty chuckles.

Ash was devouring his cheeseburger and gulping down his soda. "I'm done!" He says. "Ash I didn't even finish two chicken nuggets yet." Brock laughs. "I'm full." Misty groans not finishing her burger. "I'll have that burger, Misty." Ash points at it. "Wow..you do eat a lot. Take it." Misty yawned.

"I'm glad you enjoyed." A young man said wiping the table. He flips his green hair and winked. Ash dropped his mouth. "No. Way." Ash whispers. "Ash? Is everything alright?" Brock asks.

"Cilan!" Ash says. "The one and only.." Cilan trails off. "Wow..I'm just..what are you?" Ash couldn't speak straight. "I'm sorry, but have we met?" Cilan scratched his chin. "Yes!" Ash got up. "Aaaash. Sit down." Misty pushed his shoulder down. "I'm afraid we didn't." Cilan said. "Of course we never met...what are you doing here?" Ash wonders.

"Uh..well..I work here..." Cilan awkwardly trails off. "Cilan! Quit fooling around and help me out here!" Another girl stomps next to Cilan. "Iris?!" Ash exclaims. "How do you know my name?" Iris asks. "I don't know..we were friends like a few weeks ago.." Ash sighs. "Anyways, c'mon, Cilan!" Iris pulls on Cilan's arm. "Wait..young man, what's your name..out of curiosity." Cilan turns to Ash. "I'm Ash Ketchum!" Ash states. "Nice meeting you Ash, I'll see you around." Cilan nods.

Cilan walked next to Iris. "What was that all about?" Iris asks. "I wonder how...I've never seen or met him..this is weird." Cilan says. "Maybe he's psychic." Iris jokes.

"Maybe.." Cilan winks.


	10. Movie Night

_What is that weird thing tickleing my nose? Ash thought. " Mr Mime?!" Mr. Mime woke Ash up. "Mom?" Ash calls out. "Wait, ?" Ash itches his chin. "So was me having a pokemon dream, really a dream of me not having pokemon?" Ash gasps. "But then..I should have woken up to Serena and Froakie!" Ash says. "Pika!" Pikachu smiles and ran to his lap. "Pikachu! Hey there!" Ash snuggles with him. "Oh my gosh. It was all just a dream!" Ash sighs with relief. "I'm so glad you're with me!" Ash turns to Pikachu._

_Ash walks into the living room._

_"WELCOME HOME ASH!" Everyone says. There was Professor Oak, His mother, Serena, May, Misty, Dawn, Iris, Alexa, Brock, Max, Tracey, Cilan, Bonnie, Gary, Clemont, and many other people he knew. "Huh? What's going on?" Ash asks. "You won the Kalos region's Pokemon League!" Serena chants. _

_"What? I did!?" Ash exclaims. "Misty? Brock? You guys came back! We haven't seen each other in forever!" Ash says. "Well, you never decided to visit us." Misty says. "Get this you two, I had a dream that we reunited! I guess it was a sign you wanted to visit me." Ash grins._

_"Oh Ash, they city even made a monument for you. For being the greatest pokemon master!" Mrs. Ketchum includes. "What?! Me?!" Ash gasps. "This is the best day ever!" He snickers._

_"Oh and Ash..don't forget..you need to WAKEUP!" Serena yells._

"HOLY COW!" Ash quickly tries to catch his breath. He looks around his room, no pikachu, no Mr. Mime. "Aw man, it was a dream?" Ash covers his eyes with dissapointment. "I really miss that time, I can't stand being here. I miss Pikachu most of all.." Ash sighs.

"Ash, dear! Breakfast is ready!" hums. "I smell panckakes!" Ash rushes to the table. "I made your favorites." placed food on the table. "Thanks Mom, this is great!" Ash says chomping down the food. Ash trails his fork around his plate and sighs. "Ash, what's wrong?" asks concerned. "I had another pokèdream.." Ash trails off, with his hat covering his eyes. "Ash, I know it's hard honey. This is why you have friends, and family helping you." Delia comforts her son. "It's not that, I know you have them come and I'm thankful for that..but it's just too hard." Ash trails off.

_DING DONG._

"I'll get it!" Delia said in a singsong tone. "It's probably Misty, Mom." Ash calls out. Ash leans back in his chair, links his hands together and places his linked hands behind his head and closes his eyes. He thinks to himself. _Why do I have to go through this? I can-_

"Hi, Ash!" Misty greeted him. "Hey." He says, still in his own position. "Whatcha' thinking about?" Misty asks. "None of your business." Ash says. Misty gets a little bit annoyed. "Well..wanna go outside?" Misty asks, keeping her temper. "Don't feel like it." Misty clenched her fists. "Why don't we help your mom in the garden" She fakes a smile. "You can go your self." Ash mumbles. "C'mon, I'm sure she wants our help-" Misty says grabbing his arm. Ash releases from her hand quickly and crosses his arms. "Leave me alone!" Ash stammers.

"What's wrong with you! I'm here to help you and you can't appreciate it?" Misty shouts at him, finally losing her temper. "WELL I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOU-" Ash stops shouting and stares at her. "I'm sorry." He covers his face. "Hmph." Misty glares. "I just had this dream, that wasn't like a dream. I know this sounds confusing. I had a dream that what we were in now was a dream and it felt so real." Ash explains. "Ash, seriously you real-." Misty stops yelling and felt sympathetic. "Ugh..I'm sorry. I understand. Hey, how about we meet up with Brock at the park again?" Misty suggests.

"Yeah! Let's go meet up with him." Ash agrees.

Ash and Misty walked out of his house onwards to the park. "If it isn't the total nut job." Gary snorts. "Ah! It's Gary!" Ash says in shock. "The one and only." Gary gloats. "So, still lost it?" Gary teases. "What do you know?" Misty snaps. "Hey, I heard there was a dark endless cave nearby, maybe you should walk into it all the way." Ash says. "Cute. Anyways, smell ya later losers." Gary laughs and walks away. "Oh, that Gary! I can't stand him when he's like this." Ash says controlling his temper. "Who cares, let's just head on to Brock." Misty says walking forward.

"Hey, guys!" Brock says sitting on the bench. "Hi Brock!" Misty greets. "Yoo, Brocko." Ash waves. "Guys, this important question came up to me." Ash speaks up. "What is it?" Brock asks. "Well...who is professor Oak?" Ash wonders. "Isn't he like a biologist for animals. Like an animal researcher?" Misty suggests. "Oh yeah! He researches animals." Brock responds. "Oh well.." Ash sighs, he was looking for signs of hope but there just wasn't any.

"Hey, Misty!" Max greets her. "Max! Hey there, where's May?" Misty asks. "She went somewhere with Drew." Max laughs and rolls his eyes. "Mind if I sit down with you guys?" Max asks. "Sure, why not?" Ash smiles. "So, whatcha' guys doing here anyways?" Max asks. "Well, we just wanted to relax somewhere. Enjoy the summer air." Brock replies.

"Hey guys!" May and Drew greeted them. "May!" Ash exclaims. "Hi there, A-?" May has already forgotten his name. "It's Ash." Ash extended his arm to re-introduce him self. "Don't worry, Ash. I still remember your name." Drew chuckles. "Drew! Hey there!" Ash says. "So, we're all at the park again." May laughs. "Yeah, and I see your hanging out with a special someone." Misty smirks. "Misssstyy.." May quietly says while blushing. "Anyways, this place is empty. How about we all go see a movie together?" May suggests. "Like a drive in movie, they have one tonight." Drew suggests. "I'm in!" Misty raises her hand. "I'm in too!" Brock joins. "Ash, it be really great if you'd come too. Will you?" Drew asks him. "A drive in?" Ash asks. "Yeah, where you see a movie in a car outside..?" Brock explains. "Count me in then." Ash says.  
*******

It was 7:10 pm and May and Drew already finished setting up their stuff. They sat not in the front but not in the back. Around the mid-back. "Where is Misty?" May asks. "She's going to be here, it's not like she's you. Someone who'd show up an hour late." Drew scoffs. "Hey! I would NOT be late." May inflated her face with anger. "Haha, whatever." Drew flips his hair. "Where's your brother anyways?" Drew asks. "I said he can't come." May blankly answered. "Why not?" Drew wonders. May gave Drew the Dude-why-would-I-bring-my-brother-to-these-kinda-things-he's-a-party-pooper look. Drew just chuckled.

"Hey there, guys!" Brock waves and reaches to them. "Brock!" May shakes his hand. "Hi, Brock!" Drew smiles. "Where's Ash and Misty?" May asks. "I have no idea..but they sure are late." Brock worries. The movie was about to start, and they all agreed to show up before that. "Well, I say we set up food." Drew says.

"Heeyyyy! We're here!" Ash runs towards them. "Don't do anything yet!" Misty calls out. "Save me some food!" Max painted. "No! What's Max doing here." May groans. "It's okay, just let him have fun." Brock laughs. Ash, Max, and Misty finally caught up to them, and Max was catching his breath. "Max, I told you not to come." May snaps. "Mom said I was allowed to come if I really wanted too." Max gloats. May sighs. "Fine, just don't be annoying!" She warns him.

"So what kind of movie are we going to watch?" Misty asks. "A horror movie!" May chants. "If there are creepy bugs, I will run away." Misty protests.

The movie finally came on. Every one kept a good eye on the movie. A serial killer already killed three people. "Oh my gosh!" Max cried at one scene. "Ahh!" May screamed hugging Drew. "Aw who's coming to me for protection now?" Drew teased. May blushed and jumps away from him. "Uh-uh you were the only person next to me." May chuckles nervously. Brock and Misty clenched their fingers at the part where the serial killer brutally cuts someone. "Oh no!" They both screamed. Max was already huddled up in a ball. "What are you guys so scared about?" Ash said laying down with boredom. Misty kneels down to his side, with a tempered face. "HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED?" She loudly whispers. "Misty, you're just a baby." Ash says. "I agree with Misty. This movie is scary!" Brock agrees. "Yeah Ash, how are you NOT scared?" May chimes in. Max was still shivering and huddling. "Nah, I agree with Ash. I've seen scarier." Drew took Ash's side. "Drew, this is the scariest thing ever." May points at the part where he chainsaws someone. "May, you're just a baby." Drew imitates Ash. Ash laughs along.

"Oh dear god, he just harshly killed that man." Brock comments. "That's just too much." Misty covered her eyes.

Finally, to Ash's relief the movie ended. Misty got up to stretch. "Well, now I'm not going to have sweet dreams tonight." She frowns. "Me either. Can I please sleep over at your place?" May asks her. "Yeah, I don't think I can sleep alone." Misty laughs. "May! Please can I come? Don't leave me alone.." Max whines. "No wa-Hmm..you know what fine." May sighs. "Hey, Max. You can stay at my place." Ash suggests.

"Hey! How about we all camp out here tonight?" Brock suggests.


	11. Campout Terror

The whole group went into the woods and set out a campfire. All the tents and logs were set out. "Guys, we should tell scary stories!" May says. "No, haven't you already cried enough during the movie?" Drew teases. "Alright then, Mister. I'll tell you a story that'll make you cry." May smirks.

"Oh no, there goes May." Max rolls his eyes. "Well, you guys all better hold on to each other. Because this story is creepy." May warns them. "Okay so one day there was a girl named..uh..hmm..Misty." May starts. "Why does she have to be named after me?" Misty sighs. "May always lacks creativity." Max states.

"Anyways, she decided to play a little game..it was called bloody mary." May sprinkled her fingers. "Oh, no! Not Bloody Mary!" Brock says covering his face. "Huh? Bloody Mary?" Ash says with confusion. "Yeah, you don't know what that is?" Max asked him. Ash shook his head. "Just listen to May's story..you'll then get it." Drew said.

"As I was saying. She and her friends snuck up to the bathroom and were talking about the tale. About how you say her name three times and she appears back in the mirror and kills you." May says. "Oh god." Ash gasps..

"So Misty, and uh um. Drew! and uh..Max! Were all in the bathroom deciding to do it. They said her name three times." May whispers. "Oh no.." Max says clenching his stomach. "Nothing happened...Drew told Misty that it was a waste of time so they all decided to leave." May continues. "Max opened the door, and he whined saying it wouldn't open." May states. "And then what happened, May?" Ash says becoming more interested. "I'm getting there, Ash. So then the lights started flickering on and off, as usual Drew was crying like a little girl." May laughs. "Cute." Drew mumbles. "Yeah. So, Misty reassures the two to keep calm. Drew told her he wouldn't keep calm and even Max became worried. Suddenly, boom! The bathroom started shaking like crazy!" May told. "then?!" Brock leans closer, biting his nails. "Then, a scary character appears, growling at the three. She wraps her dirty green arms around Drew, and takes him into the Mirror!" May yelled. "That's when Misty and Max completely lost it. They started screaming and then the mirror began shaking." May got interrupted by Ash. "DID BLOODY MARY TAKE MISTY AND MAX?" Ash asked. He was super curious, for he has never heard folks or legends like these. He was really interested and sure did miss out on a lot. "Just wait." May smiles waving her fingers. "So then, the mirror coughed up..a..dead..bloody...DREW!" May yells. "AHHHHH!" Brock, Misty, Max, and Ash yells. They were all convinced on how horrifying her scenario was. "Drew, why aren't you scared?" Brock asks him. Drew just shrugs. "How is that NOT scary, even Ash got scared this time." May sighs in frustration. "You're just not creative." Drew smiles.

"Okay then. _Drew._ Why don't you enlighten us with your tales?" May tests him. "Fine, I will. But don't get too scared." Drew smiles and playfully flicked her nose. May just inflates her face with frustration._  
_

"My main character will be...May." Drew smirks. "You wipe that smirk off your face." May narrows her eyebrows. "So one day May babysitting her brother Max. She and her brother were in her bedroom until one day Max asks May if they could go to um..uh Ash's house. May asks why and Max says there is a creepy big voodoo doll statue in the kitchen." Drew breathes in. "May says to him that they need to evacuate now. Max asks why, and May says...there never was a creepy statue like that in their house anyways. The end." Drew finishes and flips his hair.

Misty, Brock, Max,Ash and May stared with their faces dropping to pale. "W-what kind of story was that?" May says still very scared. "I'm not getting any sleep.." Brock trails off. "May! You better never leave my side, I can't be normal again!" Max cried. "So who's up next?" Drew snickered. "I'll go!" Misty raises her hand. "Okay, so one day..Ash was walking alone in the forest." Misty starts. "Hey! Why me?" Ash crosses her arms. "Because. I like to pick on you." Misty laughs. "So Ash was walking alone and felt like he was being followed. He found a lake and a deserted looking boat that he decided to use to get to town." Misty continues. "Couldn't I be with at least Brock?" Ash interrupts yet again. "No. So he decided to go home with the boat. It was gusty, dark, and smelt really bad." Misty explains. "Once he got into the middle of the lake he felt a bump hitting the bottom of the boat." Misty starts whispering. "Wh-What was it?" May worries. "Ash was curious so he peeked his head off the boat to see what it was. It was nothing. Then the water shook and nothing." Misty says. "That's all?" Brock asks in disappointment. "Nope. Quickly! A figure roared out of the water and grabbed Ash. It was...the Lockness monster!" Misty cheers. "Lockness Monster? What kind of Pokemon is that?" Ash says to himself. "Oh right." He mumbles.

"Eh, it was mediocre." Drew laughs. "It was scarier than May's story!" Max said.

"I wanna try one!" Ash raises his hand. They all nod in approval. "Okay, so mine is called...Tower of Terror!" Ash names the story. "So, this is a true story..well at least, I think it is." Ash wonders. "Quit stalling!" Misty waves her arms. "So, Misty, Brock, and I were on our way to this town Lavender tower. We wanted to get my next gym badge against the physic gym leader, Sabrina. It was really dark, misty, and gloomy. So we all decided to hold hands to lead the way. Misty and I held hands, and Brock was looking for my hand but get this..he accidentally grabbed Pikachu's tail and shocked himself!" Ash laughs. "Misty than started screaming, so I turned facing her with a ghost mask. Boy, did that scare the life outta her!" Ash laughs. "Where's the scary part?" Misty blankly speaks. "Anyways, We got to Lavender Tower and Misty and Brock were to scared to go inside. We all decided to go inside but it was really dark, so I chose Charmander as a source of light." Ash states.

"It was really scary, and creepy and we heard the weirdest noises ever. We came across a fancy room with a string attached to a card that read pull. Once we did, the chairs and tables and silverware all started rotating and spinning and we all ran out!" Ash yells. "W-who was c-causing that?" Max shivers. "Wait. So we all rushed out of the building, and Misty and Brock were too scared to go inside. Even Charmander and Pikachu were! But, I was determined to win that gym battle. So with a little pep talk and determination we all marched inside." Ash replies. "We heard strange noises so I used Pickachu to electrocute em' and charmander to warm things up. I tried catching the Pokemon, but it got away. Suddenly, Pikachu was screaming for his life. I had no idea why at first. I turned around and then...A HAUNTER APPEARED AND SCARED ME TO DEATH." Ash finishes his sentence. "H-haunter...that pokemon gives me the chills." Misty cries. "Wow..now that you think about it." May shivers. "I got charmander to use leer attack, but then it just started making faces at it! That just made Haunter laugh. Charmander got licked and I told him to return. Suddenly, another ghost appeared. It was a gengar!" Ash points. "Gengar smacked me in a surprise attack. They kept laughing and then I realized they just wanted to play. Well..their joke went to far that I fell unconscious when a lamp fell on top of me. Then, Haunter sucked my spirit and Pikachu's spirit away. He told us he wanted to play a game." Ash laughs, feeling nostalgic. "We had so much fun flying, and then Misty began worrying about me and I even commented about it. She got scared so I lifted her up to scare her some more. I dropped her. It was so funny." Ash chuckles. "After all that fun, they showed me their playroom. They told me how bored they were. They wanted me to stay..but I couldn't." Ash sighs. "So then what happened?" Brock asks. "They understood and took me back to my body. I found that Misty was crying her eyes out!" Ash giggles. "Whatever." Misty mumbles. "So, then when we were leaving, Haunter decided to come with us! So I allowed him, and off we went. The end." Ash smiles. "That's actually a really nice story, Ash." May compliments him. "Thanks, sad how I thought this happened." Ash trails off. "You must have had some really good times didn't you?" Drew frowns. "I did, and that Pickachu I was telling you guys about? Yeah..I really miss him." Ash sighs.

"I think it's late...we should all go to bed." May says.

They all had shared one huge tent. Everyone fell asleep. Except Ash. He was looking up feeling really despondent. "Ash? Misty calls his name. "Why are you still awake?"Ash asks her. "Hmph, because." She sighs and started saying in a nice tone "Whatcha..thinking about?" "Just stuff.." He sighs. "It's okay just hang in there.." Misty says. "I'm trying..good night." Ash drifts off to sleep.

"Good night...sweet dreams.." She trails off.

Ash is feeling very gloomy, but one day he believes he'll meet his beloved friend.


	12. Remember Celadon?

**Thank you all for your suggestions and reviews. I understand the way Ash fell into a coma in the real theory is different than what I had said. That's why I wrote a fanfic..to make my own view of it. I hope everyone continues reading. If you have any suggestions let me know!**

It was the afternoon and Ash was enjoying his mothers cooking all at once. "Ash, don't eat so fast young man." Delia scolds. "Sorry mom, Brock wants me over by four and he says he want to give me something. Plus Misty is picking me up and I don't want her to comment on my eating like usual." Ash rolls his eyes.

Ash has finally came to an end of eating his food. _Ring!_

_"_Alright, here she is. I'll see you later!" Ash says. "Bye honey!" Delia waves.

"Where are we going this time?" Ash asks.

"We're going toooooo the perfume store! This famous perfume maker has a shop here. Arn't we lucky?" Misty squeals. "Please tell me Brock is coming with us." Ash groans

"Of course he is! I called him last night, and he has a thing for her." Misty laughs. "Oh wow.." Ash sighs.

Ash and Misty walked on their way to the route of the city, where Brock met up with them. "Hey, guys!" Brock waved. "Brock! You made it!" Misty chants. "Hey!" Ash says.

"C'mon guys! Let's hurry. I was planning to be there early." Misty says pulling on Ash and Brock's arm. "Alright, we're coming!" Brock chuckles.

Ash, Brock and Misty finally made it to the perfume shop. "We made it!" Misty says glaring at the sign with awe.

"Well..?" Misty lured them inside.

Three women proceeded to greet Misty. _Hey...wait...I know them...oh no.. not this again!_ It was Erica and her posse. "Try this scent." Erica handed her a bottle. Misty sniffed it. "Wow, It smells beautiful!" Misty exclaims. "You know what's beautiful? Her." Brock points to Erica. "Ma'am how about we exchange each others email?" Brock flirtatiously says.

You'd think Ash learned from insulting perfumes but he didn't. Ash thought since he doesn't need a gym badge from her he can finally approach to her in a negative way.

"Misty! This is 's leave." Ash demands. "Ash,stop making a scene." Misty narrows her eyebrows. "You already look bad. Do you also wanna smell bad?" Ash teased. "You're an asshole." Misty retorts.

"Excuse me young man, but are you saying our perfume stinks?" Erica turns to Ash. "Yes, and I think every other perfume smells bad." He replies. "Ash, stop it." Misty said hiding her embarrassment. "Well P is for-" Erica started. "Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. You're going to start spelling it out for me." Ash rolls his eyes.

"You're so ignorant." Erica snaps. "Girls, kick them ALL out." Erica commands. "What?" Misty and Brock faced each other. They all threw the three out. "But I didn't get your number!" Brock calls out, heartbroken (for an hour at least)

"Look what you did, Ash!" Misty shakes him by his collar. Ash tried speaking as he was being shaken. "Eieieieieieieie waaaanted tooooo finananananly teeeeell theeee truthhhhh."

"Misty. Stop it. Give his collar to me!" Brock said also shaking Ash. "ASH I COULD HAVE HAD THAT GIRL AT MY FINGER TIPS."

"Waaaaaaaa!" Ash yelled.

"What should we do now?" Misty asked.

"I say we go get something to eat!" Ash cheered.

"Ash, you just ate." Misty squints.

"Right." Ash sighed.

Suddenly a flyer with a Pikachu smacked Ash in the face.

"IT'S PIKACHU!" Ash yelled. "What?" Brock peered over Ash's shoulder. "That's Pikachu! Hey buddy! I'll get you out of there!" Ash said yelling to the poster. "Ash, stop acting stupid!" Misty scolds him. "No, there is pikachu. He's trapped in that poster. I knew it was real. This is some kind of weird dream I'm in. My conscious sent me this poster to wake up...NOW!" Ash started to stare at the sun.

"Misty..should I be worried?" Brock whispered in his ear. "Just stand there and pretend we never met him." Misty replied.

"Why isn't anything happening?" Ash wonders. "Well..let us read the poster." Brock asked.

Brock read it aloud. "Pokèmon video game comic con. All are welcomed. Today at 7 pm at the Pokemon center AKA Arcade."

"Should we go? It seems interesting." Misty asked Brock. "What's a comic con?" Ash asks. "It's like a popular convention, and for this one it's Pokèmon." Brock says.

"Then let's go!" Ash says. "Hmm.." Brock thought. Misty held Brock's arm and went to the corner. "We should go, I think Ash would be really happy." Misty whispers. "But won't that make him more upset?" Brock asked. "It'll probably make him happy though. Look at him.." Misty points to Ash. He was moping on the Pikachu poster saying. "Pikachu..."

"I think it's a good idea, Misty." Brock nods.

"Hey Ash." Brock and Misty says. "Yeah?" Ash asks. "We're going to the Pokemon comic con!" They cheered.


	13. Pokècon!

"Should we go in now?" Brock asks.

"Where's Ash?" Misty scans for him. "He was just here.." Brock rubs his chin. "Yup, I see him he already went inside." Misty rolls her eyes.

Ash stood next to a girl and a boy, trading cards. "Can't those come alive?" Ash asks the girl. "What?" She laughs. "Why are they not alive?" Ash questions her. "It's just a card game.." The boy says. "I'm pretty sure they're alive." Ash sighs. "Are you kidding?" The girl laughs. "I'll trade you my Blastiose for your Charizard." The Boy said. The girl got up. "No way. You two are both on the same level of stupidity." The girl arrogantly gets up. Then she trips on the edge of the table almost falling, until Ash caught her. "If I'm stupid, I wouldn't be as clumsy as you are. You gotta be careful. You almost hurt yourself." Ash says.

When he walked over to his friends, the girl blushes and followed Ash. "What's your name?" She asks him. "I'm Ash." He says. "Are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." She scratches her chin. "Actually, to this world. Yes." Ash nods. The girl held Ash's hand. "Then, would you mind me showing you around..maybe..on a date?" She stares at his eyes. Ash started to sweat, being very confused. He didn't know what to say or do.

"Excuse me young lady, but Ash is too busy to go out on a _date _with _you."_ Misty cuts off the connection. "And Why on earth would you trade a water type?!" Misty said very frustrated staring at the boy. "Because, water types are nothing compared to fire types! And, no way." The girl said. Misty growls. "Oh really? Give me one example." Misty argues. "I'm pretty sure a flareon kicks vaporeons ass." She smiles. "It does, now?" Misty tests her. "What's it to you anyways? Are you Ash's girlfriend?" The girl leans to her. "Me? Ash's girlfriend? Disgusting!" Misty nags. "I'm Misty, Water Pokèmon master." She says. "Then I'm Macy. Fire type master AND Ash's future date." Macey glares. The two girls stopped arguing when they noticed Ash ran off and began laughing at a funny Pokèmon poster.

Macey ran up to him. "Lemme tell ya Ash, you're familiar with Pokemon the games, right? Macey asks. "You bet I am! I'm a pokemon master!" Ash exclaims. "Okay then, trainer Ash. Let's battle, on this old gameboy I have. You know the one that needs cable." She sets it up. "How does she still have that?" Brock wonders. "Beats me." Misty replies.

"I have two set up with a bunch of Pokemon, just pick." Macey says. "and If I win, you get to take me out on a date." Macey eyed Misty who was glaring at her. "Deal! Awesome, there is Pikachu, Squirtle, and Butterfree." Ash makes his pick.

"And I'll go with Charmander, Growlith, and Vulpix." Macey said.

Ash started. "Pickachu, use thunderbolt! Man, that felt good to say." Ash said.

"Then, I'll have Charmander use seismic toss!" Macey pressed A.

"Darn, critical hit!" Ash cries. "That's too bad. Now Charmander, will finish you off with flamethrower."

"Pikachu use thunder again!" Ash says. That made Charmander faint. "Fine, but can you beat my vulpix?" Macy taunts. "Can you beat my squirtle?" Ash laughs.

"Vulpix, and flamethrower." Macey pressed A. "Squitle, bubble." Ash says. Critical hit, super effective. That took Vulpix down.

"Growlith! I will make it use flamethrower." Macy sighs. It's not effective..the screen read. "Squirtle, use watergun." That took all of Macy's pokemon down.

"Alright! I beat you!" Ash said jumping up and down. "Wow, you're good." Macy sighs. "Of course I am, I'm a real trainer." Ash laughs.

"HA! Ash beat you and what did he beat you with? THATS RIGHT PIGTAILS, A WATER POKEMON." Misty snapped at Macey. "Ash! We will go out on a date one day." Macy ran off.

"What's wrong with her." Misty glares at her. Brock shrugs. "I don't know...but another question is why did you get all fired up?" Brock chuckles. "Um..Because, she was a disgrace to water pokemon everywhere."

"This place is so fun! I already beat a whole bunch of people!" Ash ran up to the two. "And look! I got a few badges too!" He opened his jacket. "How much did you buy them for?" Brock asks. "It's a prize!" Ash gloats.

A man was even giving out balloon pokemon. "Step right up, I can make any Pokèmon you guys want!" The guy said. "Make me a bayleef!" A kid asked, and the man did it perfectly.

"I want one!" Misty squeals. "What pokemon?" The man asks. "A...Staryu!" Misty replies. "I'll have an Onix." Brock says. "I'll have a Pikachu!" Ash states.

"Here you fellers go!" He gave all three pokemon balloons.

"Look James, it's the twerps." Jesse points at them. Team Ripoff were behind a kiosk selling fake legendary pokemon cards. "Let's not worry about that, but we're making so much money off of these." James was counting up the cash.

"Well, they better not sabatoge our plans. We seriously need this money to pay our debts and I'm not letting a few kids ruin this for me." Jesse snaps.

"Then here they come now." James points.

"Legendary Pokemon cards?" Ash read the sign. "Oh yes! We have them all!" Jesse sings. "Hmmm...how about a mew?" Brock says. "Right here!" James pulled out the card.

"Mewtwo?" Misty asks. "Over here!" Jesse showed her. "There was this one pokemon I saw on my first day of my journey...it was! Oh! A ho-oh?" Ash says. "Right here, check it out." Jesse hands him the card to look at.

"That's it! That's the Pokemon I first saw on my journey!" Ash exclaims. "You saw that for real? Kid, pokemon isn't even real.." James laughed. "Laugh all you want. I know it's real." Ash protested.

"Anyways..you'd love these cards. This is a limited time offer." Jesse explains. "They are great and rare cards." Brock examined them. "How much are they..?" Ash asks.

"You have to get the whole deck. 100 hundred dollars." James states. "What? For 12 pokemon cards?" Brock gasped. "But they're rare, and probably sell out for at least 400 dollars!" Jesse sings.

"Hey, have I met you somewhere?" Misty examines through Jessies disguise. "What?" Jessie started to sweat. "Hey, these cards are fake!" Brock gasps. She then sneezed and her wig fell off. "Team Rocket!" Ash yelled.

"Yes. So prepare for trouble." Jesse held out a gun.

"SHE'S GOT A GUN!" A man yelled.

"What? A gun?!" Ash confused stood there. "Alright, where is the manager. I want all the money there is." Jessie growls.

"Ash! Get back here!" Brock yelled behind the corner. Ash was just confused. He didn't really understand, Team Rocket in this world are criminals. Criminals in the real world possess guns, little did they know that Team Rocket in this world had empty bullets.

"Ash!" Brock yelled again. Misty ran and grabbed Ash's arm. "Get over here!" She pulls on him staying. Jessie fired and Brock went and pushed Misty and Ash out of the way. "OH MY GOSH!" Misty said checking where the bullet went. "Are you okay?!" Brock asked Misty and Ash. "Yeah." Ash said. "Thanks, Brock." Misty gasped for her breath.

"Jesse pointed the gun to the managers head and demanded for the money. "Wait!" Brock interrupted. "That gun has nothing in it!" Brock states. Jessie and James awkwardly looked at each other and dropped a smoke bomb.

They were gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Officer Jenny sped in. "Yes, the thieves left though." The manager stated. "Well, we need to close this place down until further investigation." Officer Jenny announces. "Please exit on your right." She says.

"Aw man, I was having so much fun!" Ash whines.

The three went out on the sidewalk and Brock spoke. "I almost forgot! Ash, I got you something." Brock gave him a box.

"What is it?" Ash says. "It's a Nintendo DS. I even got you a few Pokèmon games to make you feel..I don't know." Brock says. "Great, now he can play 24/7." Misty laughs.

"Did you get me this?" Ash asks. "Me and Misty paid and May pitched in." Brock says. "Wow thanks guys! That's really nice. Thank you Misty, not something I thought you would do too." Ash laughs.

"Don't get used to it." Misty glares. Ash nods. "But...I didn't want you to always be devastated." Misty smiles.

"C'mon guys let's go get some dinner." Brock points.

"Alright, dinner!" Ash proceeds.

**I'm trying to get 14 done. I have some work to do before I get the next chapter. Thanks :)**


	14. Splashing into Victory

"Happy June 22nd!" Brock chants to Ash, who was still asleep.

"Maybe we should poke him to wake up." Misty whispers.

"ghjds..huh? June 22nd?" Ash rubbed his eyes.

"Just a reminder for you to wake up." Brock laughs.

"Wow, you guys barged into my room. Not a surprise." Ash groans.

"Your mother told us to wake you up." Misty snarls.

"Anyways, your mom made delicious breakfast. Go down and eat!." Brock reminds him.

"The sound of the word food is why I'm up." Ash sighs. Ash used to be that guy who would wake up no matter what when it comes to Pokèmon, but now he feels like there's no reason to wake up. Depressed on the inside, hiding it on the outside. Even though, he fails to do so.

Ash, Brock, and Misty proceeded down stairs to waffles, bacon, and berries. His mother's cooking didn't change at least.

"Good morning honey!" greets his son. "Morning mom!" Ash replies.

"What are your plans for today?" asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up...Misty, Brock?" Ash asks.

"Well Ash, I'm in the swimming team. I have a race against my teammates to determine who gets to go to the tournament." Misty explains. "We're going to root her!" Brock adds.

"Misty, you're going to loose and drown." Ash laughs.

"Can it, Ketchum." Misty snaps.

"We better hurry Misty, you start in an hour!" Brock warns her.

Ash and Brock takes a seat on top of the bleachers. "What time will Misty be on?" Ash asks Brock. "Soon, she probably has to get ready. It won't start for another forty-five minutes." Brock replies.

"I wanna do this too it sounds interesting." Ash rubs his chin. "You like swimming?" Brock asks him. "Yeah, but I'm also really competitive. I love entering stuff." Ash replies. "Oh, that's why you battled Max even though he was on the tennis team." Brock chuckles.

"I'll be right back and sign up." Ash swifts away.

"Hey Brock!" May sat next to him.

"May! What are you doing here?" Brock asks all surprised. "Misty is competing, so she asked me to come...if you don't want me to be here..then.." May jokes.

"Hahah, just curious. Sit!" Brock giggles.

"Don't mind if I do!" May sits down.

"I signed u- Huh? Hi May!" Ash greets her.

"Hey there Ash!" She smiles.

"Guys, I'm going on too when it's the guys's turn!" Ash cheers. "That's great! Hope you win too!" May encouraged him. "Thanks May, I'll try my best." Ash smiles.

"Where's Max?" Ash asks May. "He's home. Playing video games, typical." May laughs.

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the Cerulan's annual 25th swimming race! Today, 12 contestants girls are competing to see who will compete in the tournament." The man. "The judges will be the three sensational sisters, Daisy, Lilly, and Violet." The man announced.

Brock started blushing. "My three queens!" He started drooling. May and Ash smacked the back of Brock's head. "Quit drooling." May narrows her eyebrows.

"Wow! Even Misty's sisters have the same titles here." Ash rubs his chin.

"On the count of three, the 12 swimmers will begin to swim."

Misty and her team mates all came out across the stage. Misty looked determined and ready to race.

"I'm sure Misty's going to win,right guys?" May turned to Ash and Brock who was just staring. "What's wrong? Why are you looking at Misty like that?" May asks concerned.

"Haven't seen Misty look like a girl in a while." Ash says.

May flicks Ash. "Hey, that's rude!" May whines.

"Okay. One your mark..get set...go!" The man fired the gun.

Misty dove in. "And we have Kara in the lead following by Sabrina, and then Misty!" The man says.

"Misty's in third place so far.." Brock clenches his fist.

"Look what we have here, Misty swims in front of Sabrina!" The man announces. "She's catching up!" May cheered. "Go Misty!" Brock chants.

"Uh oh! Swimmer Ciara took Misty's place in second!" The man cries.

"Faster, Misty!" Ash yells.

Misty went as fast as she can to catch up with Ciara, and she passed to do so. Now it's time to beat Kara.

They almost stop at the finish line...and Misty wins!

"Alright! Go Misty!" May cheers.

Ash and Brock got up and cheered.

"Misty is the winner! She will be representing Ceruleans Swim-Gym swim team for the tournament!" The announcer chants.

Misty leaped out of the water.

"I don't care that you're damp from the water but I'm still going to hug you! Ahh! Congrats!" May cheered.

"Great job Misty!" Brock high fived her.

"You did great!" Ash says.

"Thanks guys! Hey Ash, I heard you're going to compete for the boys." Misty says.

"Yup! I gotta win!" Ash nods, smiling. "Then good luck. You probably are nothing compared to me anyways, so you'll need it." Misty taunts. "We'll see about that, Misty." Ash grins.

May, Misty, and Brock sits on the bleachers waiting for Ash to come one. "I wonder if Ash is any good." May comments. "He probably is, I can't imagine him not trying anything." Brock adds.

"Up next are 12 swimmers competing for the boys team. Same instructions, on the count of three. One...two...THREE!" The announcer announced.

Ash dove in super fast. "Ash is taking the lead, along with Gary, and Tracey."

Under the water Gary sticks his tongue swimming ahead of Ash. Ash bulges his eyes, he didn't even notice Gary. He was even more encouraged to win and beat that Gary!

"Oh no for Ash! Gary takes the lead." The announcer gasps. Tracey reaches to Ash's side. He nods to Ash remembering him from that time they met in the real world. "Tracey and Ash are head to head."

_Wow, Tracey is good. He's getting ahead! _Ash thought. Tracey got ahead. Ash shakes his head. This can't work for him to be in third place. Ash began to pedal faster. He caught up to Tracey. Tracey didn't want to lose either so he tried his best. He couldn't catch up to Ash. Ash went to fast because he was determined to not win. To beat Gary.

Ash finally caught up to Gary. There was an angered look on Gary's face. He was shocked that Ash caught up to him. He's not going to let him beat the Gary Oak!

"Ash is really good." May observed.

"Yeah, but Gary's really good too." Misty sighed.

"Ash! Don't just swim like that! Hurry!" Misty yelled.

"Ash is currently tied to Gary!"

Misty, and May has gotten up clenching on to their hearts.

Ash and Gary were head on head racing and pacing for the finish line. Gary pushed Ash but Ash swam under Gary. "Things are becoming tense between Gary and Ash!" The announcer yelled.

"C'mon Ash!" Brock yelled.

"Gary is now taking slight lead!" The man said.

"Please no.." Misty trails off.

There wasn't much time left until Gary might win. They were close to the finish line. "Ash is taking the lead!" The man said. Gary then tied to him. They both reached the finish. "tie!" The man yelled.

They replayed the clip, however it wasn't a tie. Ash's hand reached first.

"AND ASH IS THE WINNER!" The announcer screams.

Ash jumped out of the pool. "Ash! Great job!" May high fived him. "You're amazing!" Brock complimented Ash "That was unbelievable. We're going to win for this swim team!" Misty said.

"Now, for the tournament Ash and Misty will be representing us! Congrats!" The announcer said.

"When is the tournament?" Ash asks. "Two weeks. Can't believe someone like you won." Gary scoffed and walked away.

"Ash! You're really good!" Tracey compliments him. "Thanks Trace!" Ash said. "Misty! I haven't seen you since school.." Tracey says. "Me too, didn't know you'd be competing." Misty laughs.

"Haha, oh yeah. I love swimming." Tracey says.

"Wow, I won this!" Ash smiles


	15. Reeling into Contest

"May, where are we going?" Drew groans.

"For a walk in the woods, where else?" May snaps

"We shouldn't have split off from Ash, Misty and Brock, May. Now we're lost." Drew protests.

"We're not lost!" May yelled. "Oh yes we are May. I'm walking with you in the forest. Of course we'd be lost." Drew rolls his eyes. "Misty!" Drew calls out

"Ash!" May calls. "Brock?!" Drew and May yells.

The two sighed. They're completely lost.

"May, we're alone." Drew smiles. May frowns. "So what?" She snaps. Drew gently pushed her against the tree. "You know what.." Drew chuckles. May blushes. Drew leans in to kiss her.

"ROMANTIC!" Misty blurted. Drew and May jumped. "Eh..uh..Misty! You found us!" May stammers. "Found you two doing something interesting.." Brock smiles.

"Huh?" Ash was confused. Poor Ash, barley understood romance. In his coma he'd never seen people even interacting this close. Misty blushes. "Isn't that the sweetest thing ever?"

"Not more sweeter than my mom's cooking.." Ash raises an eyebrow. "Ash, you are by far the most immature-est 16 year old in this planet!" Misty growls.

"No I'm not." Ash sighs. "May, your breath smells." Drew laughs. "Excuse me? My hair isn't green so shutup." May grouched. "C'mon, let's head on front." Brock lead the way. They were all looking for a place to set their picnic. Misty brought napkins and tablecloth, Ash brought silverware, Brock made the food, May brought the beverages and Drew got along snacks

"Forget this ever happened.." May whispers to Drew. "Whatever, sweetheart." Drew smirks. "Oh shutup." May rolls her eyes.

"Look James, it's those rotten twerps again." Jessie points.

"So what?" He sighs.

"Those brats needs a wrath of my revenge." Jessie growls. "So what should we do?" James asks. "Dig a really deep ditch so they stay down there and never see light again!" Jessie replies.

"But Jessie, aren't we already in enough trouble?" James whined. "Yes, but think about it. Once we get rid of them, we can continue stealing and running scams without them on our tail. And we can go back to the oldest twerps house and steal what we meant to steal." Jessie briefly explains.

"Sounds like a plan." James confirmed.

Jessie and James quickly traced down the 5's path and dug a very deep hole. They covered it up and watched them come.

"What time is it?" Ash asks May. "I don't have a watch on me." May chuckles. "Of course you don't" Drew smirks. _Shake_. "Hey guys, did you feel that?" Misty gasps.

"What are you talking about, Misty?" Ash asks.

_Thud._

"Ahh!" Everyone yelled.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Brock yelled.

"Hahah prepare for trouble..." Jesse peered over.

"Team rocket!" Ash gasps.

"I hope you guys had plenty to eat, because you're not coming out!" Jessie taunts.

They ran off.

"How are we going to get up?" Misty sighs. "It's okay...I'll use Bayleef!" Ash reached for his pocket. "Oh right, pokemon isn't real." Ash sighed.

"So now what do we do? We're all squished in this dark and empty hole." May cries.

"We're going to starve!" May says. "Really, May? Is that what you're worried about.." Misty sighs

"Okay...we need to calm down everyone." Brock gestures his hands.

"I can't calm down." May sighs.

"I"ll see if I can climb up." Ash tries. "Hey I'm almost there!" He reaches to the top. Suddenly fell on top of all of them. "Ash! Watch where you're stepping!" Misty whined.

"How about we call for help?" Brock yelled. "Help!" Everyone joined him.

"No one's answering..." Ash trails off.

"I'm just going to sit down and take a nap." Drew says. He closes his eyes. "Now's not the time for that!" May yelled. "May quiet, you're not letting me think." Ash scratched his head.

"Okay, what's your plan, Mister?" May inflates her face.

"Guys, let's not start fussing. We need to just stay put and be clam." Brock assured everyone.

"What if we never get out?" May cries.

"Don't say that, May..I'm sure we'll get out." Ash smiles. "Ash's right. We don't need a baby here." Drew says to May.

"Great..the food and snacks are up there." Misty sighs.

"All we have are the beverages and the silverware." Brock sighs.

"Well, we better make most of what we have! If we ever want to survive!" May says.

"Wait...Brock, did you just say silverware?" Ash asks him.

"Yeah.." Brock trails off.

Ash remembered when he came back to Pallet Town from the Johto league that Team Rocket has done this too.

"Give me the fork and knife." Ash asks

He climbs with the fork and knife.

"Ash! Don't fall!" Misty calls out. "I got this!" Ash climbed.

"Okay who's first?" Ash calls.

"Me! I wanna get out of here!" May yells. "Okay, I'm going to lay down and you grab onto my arms, May. Then I'll lift you up. You do the same for the next person." Ash says.

"Right!" May. "Okay now!" Ash says. May held on to Ash's arms as he struggled to lift her. "Why..are you so heavy?" Ash grunts. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?" May snaps. "No..Okay 1...2..3!" Ash lifts May up.

May got up and started cheering. "Oh my gosh! I'm up!" She chants. "Great, May! Now get us up!" Misty yells. "Okay Misty, hold on to my arms!" May says. May gets Misty up, Misty gets Drew up and Drew gets Brock up.

"We made it!" Brock gasps. "Well, let's eat! I'm starving!" Ash smiles.

Later that day everyone went home and Misty and Ash went to his house on the path. "So after tomorrow is the first race for the tournament." Ash says. "Yeah but we need to get on the bus tomorrow morning because the place is 2 hours away plus we need a day to practice." Misty says

"Sounds good to me. I'm so going to win." Ash scoffs as they reached to his door step. "Why are you so self-confident?" Misty asks. "It's just who I am." Ash laughs. "Well, then I'm off. Later." Misty says walking home. "Bye!" Ash waves.

Ash came inside. "Hey mom." Ash greets her. "Oh, sweetie! You're home!" welcomes him. "Yup!" Ash says. Ash and talks and sits in the living room for another 3 hours.

"Well, I'm going to bed Mom." Ash says. "Good night sweetie." replies.

Later that night Ash is in his bed staring at his ceiling. "Pikachu..it's been about 24 days. I'm not doing so well. I miss you so much. I don't know even if you're listening, but hang on buddy. All of this will be over." Ash says remembering his beloved best friend.

He turns to the other side. "Everyone here seems to be the same in my "coma", so why isn't everything the same here?" Ash thinks.

"Something I'll need to find out. I can't live without pokemon, and training. I need to escape this doom." Ash sighs.

Off he sleeps.


	16. Getting Closer

Ash, Misty, and Brock got into the bus for the swimming competition.

"I'm so ready for this." Ash said sitting on the window side. "I can tell, you even rushed through breakfast." Brock says sitting next to him. "Don't be so cocky Ash." Misty remarks sitting across from them.

"I can't help it! It's the truth." Ash laughs.

The man started the engines. "Anyways, I wonder who's going to be there." Ash wonders. "Everyone." Misty sarcastically replies. "Misty..your beautiful sisters will be there...right?" Brock pleads.

"Yes Brock. And they're not going to date you." Misty sighs. "Tell Daisy to text me at least." Brock sighs. "Daisy's taken by Tracey." Misty chuckles. "I know." Brock mopes. "Hold on what?" Ash questions. "You know...love?" Misty says. "I know, but what do you mean." Ash scratches his chin, still not understanding the concept. "Love, something your mind is too young to understand." Misty rolls her eyes.

It's been an hour and the bus finally came to a stop. "Okay, everyone! Time to get out." The bus driver calls out. Ash, Misty and Brock went to the pool hall to sign in. "Misty, there you are where have you been?" Daisy walked over here. "The bus had to wait because of him." Misty points to Ash. Ash woke up late, typical.

"Ahh, my little sister will never have good taste in boyfriends." Daisy face palms her self. Ash shakes. "What? He's not my boyfriend!" Misty cried. "Misty! C'mon sign your name in!" Lilly barges in. "What a beautiful girl!" Brock holds Lily's hands. "Violet, get this creep off of me!" Lily yells.

"That's enough." Misty pulls on Brocks ear.

"Well, we need to sign in." Ash states. "Right." Brock and Misty replies. They all went inside.

Brock went to take a seat on the bleachers. "Hey, Brock!" May sits next to him "May, Max! Hi!" Brock greets. "How's it going?" Max asks. "It's great, you?" Brock replies. "I had better days, May is such a drama queen." Max sighs.

"Hey! I couldn't find my gloves, what can I do?" May snaps. "Well, you found them now." Brock laughs. "How did you get here?" Brock asks. "Oh, my dad dropped us off. I wanted to see Misty compete! Also, I'm interested in seeing Ash, he's really good." May says. "Ehh, he's okay." Max sighs.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the tournament! Please take a seat. We will begin the boy's match. Starting from Ash Ketchum vs Carl Benson!" The man announces.

Ash and Carl walks towards the pool. "You can do it, Ash!" Max cheers. Ash smiles. "Hey May, Max!" Ash waves.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" The man says.

Ash and Carl dives in to the pool.

"Wow, that was an impressive dive!" May says. "Yeah, but look at how fast Carl is going!" Brock gasps. "Wow, he's pretty good." Max says very shocked.

"Ash may have impressed us with his dive, but Carl is on the lead." The announcer claims. Ash was pedeling as fast as he could. He narrows his eyebrows at Carl and goes faster.

"Ash is almost catching up with Carl!" Max observes. "I hope he catches up to him." May says. "He will." Brock reassures them. "Go Ash!" Max cheered.

Ash stared at Carls swimming move and copied it. Maybe he could learn a thing or two. Ash has an idea. He spins 360 really fast like a torpedo. He instantly catches up with Carl.

"Ash is almost at the finish line!"

"Yes!" May cheers.

"And Ash makes it!" The man yells.

"He won!" Max cheers. "I knew he would!" Brock grins.

Ash got dressed and went to sit down next to Brock, May, and Max. "Ash! You did great!" May complements him. "Thanks! I thought I didn't so bad." Ash laughs.

"Now it's time for the girls. We have Misty vs Melody!" The man announces.

"Melody?!" Ash's mouth drops. He remembers Melody; the girl who played the flute.

"On your marks...go!"

Misty dove in. "Misty is taking the lead! But will Melody catch up?" The man says.

"C'mon Misty!" May cheers. "She already has the lead!" Brock states. "Wow, she's fast." Ash observes. "Uh-oh! Melody got ahead." The man says.

Misty eyed Melody, and swum faster.

"Misty is almost there! and She makes it first!" The man announces. "Aw yeah!" Max cheered. "The two Ash and Misty both won! Now they may proceed to the next division tomorrow!"

Misty walks over to the four. "Great job Ash, I heard you took that boy down!" Misty congradulates Ash. "Haha, yeah. Didn't I tell you?" Ash smirks. "Don't get to exited." Misty rolls her eyes.

"Well, Max and I need to leave. Great job you two! Can't wait till tomorrow!" May winks. "Can't wait! Bye May!" Ash waves.

Later that night, at the three's cabin, Misty was staring at the moonlight. Ash and Brock were asleep. Ash woke up. He looked at Misty. Woah, de ja vu. He thought. "Misty, is every thing okay?" Ash asks.

"Yeah, I can't sleep." Misty says.

"I know why, you're excited." Ash nods. "Yeah, how did you know?" Misty asks with curiosity. "Experience." Ash grins. He smiles at her and at himself. Knowing that even though he doesn't have Pikachu, his fellow pokemon will be there tomorrow cheering for him...in his heart.


	17. Default or No Default!

It was the next big day.

For the second round they were to battle and then take another one week break. This time Ash and Misty were ready...well Misty at least.

"Ash wake up!" Brock nudged him. "I'm up, I'm up!" Ash yells. "Hurry up! It's already the girl's turn."

"What?! That means I'm on soon!" Ash gasps. "You better hurry!" Brock runs to the bleachers.

"Misty is going one on one with Miranda!" The announcer says. Brock runs out of breath, running so he wouldn't miss much. "Misty got this!" May walked over to Brock.

"She sure does!" Brock confirms. "Where is Ash anyways?" May asks. "He woke up late." Brock laughs. "What? Why would he be late?" Max sighs.

"And Misty tails onto the finish line first!" The man cheers.

"Yeah! Go Misty!" May waves. Misty jumps out of the pool and waved to her friends. "Hey you guys!"

Misty left to the locker room. "Now it's time for Ash vs Randy!" The man says.

"Hey, guys." Misty sat next to May. "Hey! Great job out there." May says. "Thanks, it was the easiest match so far." Misty nods. "Let's hope Ash can beat this Randy guy." Brock observed.

"On your mark...get set...go!" The man shouts.

Ash slips making a horrible dive. Misty covered her eyes. 'What's wrong with him?"

"He's probably still too sleepy!" Brock's mouth dropped.

"Ash snap out of it!" May yells.

Randy takes the lead while Ash is pacing to reach Randy. Ash didn't want to lose and he knows he couldn't. Ash began to pedal faster. "Looks like Ash is catching up with Randy."

"At least he caught up." Max states. "But he's not there yet." Brock sighs.

Ash tried copying Randy's swimming style. He knew he had to win. He can't let anything get in his way. Ash becomes more tense and tries catching up to him. Randy smirks and kicks him in the face. "Blrrrr!" Ash held onto his nose.

"Hey! That's not fair!" May ran up to Daisy. "That isn't. Stop!" Daisy announced. She whispers into the announcers ear. "Looks like Randy has been disqualified! Ash is the winner by default!" The man says

"What?" Ash swims up to the surface. "Hey! I was in the middle of winning!" Randy frowns. "Well, you kicked me in the face!" Ash protests. "It's so I could win, and I never got disqualified for it before!" Randy yells. "What? So you're telling me you've done this before?!" Ash gasps.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" Randy snaps who rushed out of the pool. "At least I won.." Ash says to himself.

Afterwards, Ash got dressed. "That was some cheap competitor." Misty warns him. "Yeah, I'm glad he got disqualified. I'm also sad that I barley got to do anything." Ash whines.

"Yeah, and that dive was pretty off." May sighs. "It's okay. You guys have more to do." Max nods. "Well, the next match isn't until next week." Brock says. "You have more time to practice." Max confirms.

"Then I'm ready!" Ash motivates himself. His stomach grumbles. "But...I would like some food too." Ash nervously chuckles.

"Of course you do.." Misty, May, Brock, and Max said in a union.


	18. Get Me Out Of Here

Ash, Misty and Brock were on their way to the arcade. "Gee, I'm so glad I brought this much money to play some games!" Ash laughs to himself.

"You can have that much money, but you can't pay back for my bike?" Misty complains.

"And I thought I heard the last of your bike back in my coma." Ash whines. "Certain people never know when to give up." Ash sighs. Misty narrows her eyebrows. "I absolutely abhor everything you say."

"Alright enough with the fighting, let's hurry up already." Brock protested.

Ash, Misty, and Brock walked inside. "Aw yeah! I'm so ready." Ash rubs his hands together. "Don't get to hasty. We just walked in." Misty frowns.

Ash suddenly zoned out. "Ash?" Brock asks.

There it was. Ash had seen a boy carrying a plush pikachu toy. "Pikachu!" Ash yelled running to kid. "Ash! Did you completely lose your mind?" Misty grouches.

"Buddy!" Ash snatches the plush toy away from the boy and embraces it. "What are you doing?" The boy asks. "Shhh." Ash strokes the plush toy. Ash wasn't acting normal. Not his brain. His brain was now imagining that the plush toy was actually Pikachu! And even alive.

"Pi_kaaaa!" Ash had think he saw. "I knew this wasn't a dream!" Ash yelled_ "Ash, stop embarrassing us! You're being crazy." Misty grinds her teeth. "Leave us be Misty! It's almost been one month." Ash looks at the plush toy.

"I'll take that." The boy snatches it. "Hmph." The boy walks away. "But..Pikachu!" Ash calls out as Misty and Brock tries holding him down. "Ash! It's just a toy!" Brock protests.

"C'mon. Let's go to Brock's place." Misty sighs.

Ash was feeling tentative about whether he will see Pikachu ever again.

Misty and Brock enters the house first. "So, Brock. What do you want to do?" Misty asks him. "Hmmm, I don't know. Ash?" Brock turns to Ash. Ash was crouched down on the couch.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock asks. "I don't feel happy. I'm going to take a nap in your room. Is that okay?" Ash mopes. "Why not?" Brock says. Brock and Misty watches Ash slump down to his room very depressed.

"Brock, what are we going to do?" Misty sighs. "I have no idea..." Brock trails off.

Ash drifted off to sleep to a small dream

_The background was just plain white. He was facing a mirror. Surrounding him were 4 other mirror's he turned to the first mirror. Each mirror revealed a montage. The first one was Misty reeling him from the lake, him running to the pokemon center, meeting brock, lavender town, watching charmander evolve, catching totidile, and when he was departing Misty and Brock. That mirror had all of the visions of his journeys in Kanto, Orange Islands, and Johto. He touched the mirror of one moment where him and pikachu won a battle. "Pikachu.." He says._

_He turned to the next mirror, replaying the time he met May. Him roasting her bike, meeting Max, reuniting with Brock, catching tailow, leaving Jirachi, Misty leaving togepi, him returning to Pallet town, him reuniting with all of his starter pokemon. Ash touched that mirror. He clenches his fist and looks down. A tear drops down. He turned to the mirage pokemon scene, the last time he saw Misty. He looked over at his departure with May and Max._

_The next mirror was his adventures in Sinnoh. There was playing when pikachu and him were separated, when he met Dawn. Ash and Paul's meeting were being replayed. How he caught turtwig was being replayed. It shows him meeting May again, and how her bulbasaur evolved. There was another scene on where him and Dawn were fighting over the Misty lure. When Zoey and Dawn met up. Finally, when he departs Brock. Ash sighs._

_He turns around to another Mirror, it was him taking a vacation in Unova. Another montage of him meeting Iris, thinking she were a pokemon, meeting Cilan who made great Pokèmon food. There was the time Ash became separated from Cilan and Iris in a cave. Another image appears of him remembering Charmander. Another scene returning to Pallet town reuniting with all of his Pokèmon. Then him on a plane to Kalos with Alexa._

_The last mirror shows his recent adventure in Kalos. Meeting Bonnie and Clemont. Climbing that huge tower. Befriending Froakie and meeting Serena. His childhood friend that he doesn't even remember. The only person he remembers in his childhood would be Gary, and a few other people._

_Ash tries breaking all the mirrors with his fist, he was to depressed of seeing all these memories. Squirtle, Bayleef, Trico, Turtwig, Pidove, and Froakie all surrounded him. "Guys?" Ash gasps._

_"Pikachu!" Pikachu leaped on him. "Pikachu!" Ash hugs it. "What is going on?" Ash cries. "Why does everything have to be like this." Ash sighs. He starts tearing up and hugging all of them. _

_"Ash?" Someone called out._

"Huh? What?!" Ash woke up.

"We heard you sleep talking." Brock says.

"Yeah, I just had a small dream." Ash touches his head.

Ash missed his old world, but when he looked at his old memories...he regretted leaving Brock and Misty behind. They were his first friends and he's so happy being with them now. But he misses his Pokèmon so much he couldn't take being here.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Misty asks him.

"We should." Ash says. He looks at the time. It's time to eat anyways. For the whole day, he's been thinking about that dream he had and couldn't get it out of his head. He didn't exactly know why...


	19. The Perfect Match!

"Good Morning Ash." Mrs Ketchum sweetly greets him.

"Morning mom." Ash sits down in his chair.

"I made your favorite, Crêpes." placed the food infront of him. "Looks delicious!" Ash happily eats it. "I'm glad you think so, Ash." winks.

"Anytime Mom." Ash smiles eating it all down. "You gotta be pumped up for your next three matches coming up!" Mrs. Ketchum replies.

"Match?!" Ash drops his mouth. "Yes, the swimming competition.." Mrs. Ketchum trails off.

"Oh right!" Ash sighs. "It's okay, you'll do really good." His mother reassures him. "Thanks mom! I know I will!" Ash nods.

Ding dong!

"That's Misty and Brock! I better go." Ash answers.

Ash opens the door to Drew and May.

"Oh..hey guys?" Ash says.

"Oh sorry, Misty said she couldn't come to pick you up. Her sisters needed her help." May nods.

"And I made sure May would give you wrong directions to the place. Knowing on what a big ditz she is." Drew scoffs. "Hey! You watch your mouth." May snaps.

"Okay then, I'll get my stuff. Where's Brock?" Ash asks. "He went with Misty. Something about his sisters." May rubs her chin. "Of course." Ash laughs.

Ash came back downstairs.

"I'm going Mom! Bye!" Ash calls out.

"Bye dear!" Mrs. Ketchum replies.

As Ash, May, and Drew were walking down the path to the next competition Ash wondered who he was going to face for this match. "So Ash, are you excited?" May asks him. "Yeah, I am. I'll be winning." Ash smiles.

"You're over confident." Drew smirks. "Why do you care, Drew?" May frowns. Drew rolls his eyes. "Don't worry Ash, it's a good thing. At least you have a brain other than certain other people.." Drew eyes May. "And who would you be referring too?" May glares at Drew.

"Alright, so where do we go now?" Ash asks.

"I'm sure we go north." Drew responds. "What are you talking about? It's obviously east." May complains. "No! It's north." Drew argues. "Ash, c'mon we'll leave with out Drew." May glares at Drew. She grabs Ash's arm to her path. "Hold on, who said Ash wants to even come with you? C'mon Ash, let's go north." Drew says pulling on Ash's other arm. "Hey, I called him first." May pulls him harder. "Well he trusts me more." Drew grabs him harder. "Guys! Ow!" Ash cries.

"Give it back!" May yells. "No, it's mine!" Drew argues. "It?!" Ash sighs. Drew and May both let go and turned their backs on each other. "Fine, I'll go with out you." May says. "Me too." Drew replies. "What?! Where am I going to go then?" Ash protests. "YOU CAN FIND YOUR WAY YOURSELF." Drew and May says together.

"What just happened." Ash says to himself. May and Drew just stood there mad at each other. "You know what Drew, I'm sorry..we'll go north." May apologizes. "No May. I'm sorry...we'll go east." Drew insists.

"LET'S GO EAST OKAY!" Ash runs out of breath. The three heads on east. "I'm getting hungry!" May sighs. "Me too." Ash feels his stomach. "Oh no!" Drew gasps.

"What? Oh it's a dead end.." Ash trails off.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted May!" Drew whines. "Why me? You're the one who insisted on listening to me!" May argues. "Because you're pathetic when you're mad!" Drew yells. The two went on and off arguing. "Enough! Do you two really wanna sit here and just argue with each other?" Ash protests.

"Yes we do!" Drew and May says together. "Stop! Now thanks to you guys I'm going to be late." Ash frowns. This causes May to tear up, and she started crying.

"May what's wrong?" Ash walks over to her. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT IF I HADN'T CHOSE EAST WE WOULDN'T BE LATE NOW YOU'RE GOING TO MISS YOUR SWIMMING MATCH ALL BECAUSE OF ME!" May cries.

"Calm down May, we'll find a way." Drew comforts her.

"Let's go back to where we decided to change directions." Ash says.

They went back from where they started and headed down North. There was the place. "Oh no! It's almost time!" Ash paints to the pool hall. "Me and May are going to find Brock and sit there." Drew says. "Right." Ash nods and runs to the hall.

"Ash!" Misty says. "I know I'm late." Ash catches his breath. "Late enough you already missed my victory." Misty clenches her fist. "You won? Well good job." Ash laughs.

"Whatever. Just hurry up!" Misty complains.

"What took you guys forever? Brock asks May and Drew. "May was holding us back as usual." Drew rolls his eyes. "Ugh, whatever." May rolls her eyes.

"Misty took on Crystelle with a breeze. But, can George and Ash's match be a breeze? We'll see! On your mark...get set...go!" The man announces.

Ash decided a cool tactic to beat George. He imagined him self as a seaking. Use horn drill. He thought to himself. Ash spun like a horn drill increasing maximum speed. Now Ash, use hyperbeam. He thought to himself. He swam a little back and shot him self up to the finish like. He was almost there.

"Amazing! Ash is swimming gracefully and lunging towards the finish line!" The man cheers. Ash decided to strike like a corsola's spike canon. There he was at the finish line!

"And Ash Ketchum is the winner!" The man chants.

Ash swum up to the surface. "Yes! I knew my tactic would work awesomely!" Ash cheered to himself.

"Whoohoo Ash! That was great!" Brock puts thumbs up. "You're really good!" May says. "I've seen better." Misty rolls her eyes.

"The moves you did though, they were really good!" Drew nods. "Yeah, I wish Pikachu were here to see this." Ash sighs.

Days after days, Ash and Misty took on many matches and beat them all.

Ash just won his recent victory against a man named Phill. Misty also beat a girl named Trisha.

"Now, since it's the final four...only one person can win. We will randomize the contestants and see who will battle each other for the final match!" The man says. "Please remain calm until we regenerate the match."

Ash, Brock, Misty, May and Drew kept a close eye on the screen.

There you have it folks!

Ash and Misty gasps. There were there names and pictures flat out on the screen. "What? I'm going to be facing you?!" Misty says. "This isn't familiar at all." Ash sarcastically says to himself.

"So tomorrow we will have Ash vs Misty first and then Regina vs Harold second. After their match the winners will go face to face with each other."

Ash and Misty just stared at each other. They couldn't believe it. At least Misty couldn't...


	20. FAQ'S

**Hi Guys! So recently, my ask box on tumblr, here, and on other websites ask me frequent questions that might be something everyone is wondering. I'd like to contribute this chapter on FAQ'S about Ash's Coma. **

**1. This Coma Theory isn't even true, so why are you writing about it?**

_You see, I KNOW it's not true. I just thought it would be an interesting and entertaining to write about. I've heard this story before, so I wanted to write about what would happen if Ash were to find out there were no such thing as Pokèmon._

**2. In the real coma story, Ash fell into the coma after he got electrocuted...so why did you write it differently?**

_That's the beauty of fanfiction, it's your own little world to make up and enjoy yourself out there. I didn't want to be unoriginal (even though the theory isn't mine) and copy every single little detail._

**3. Ash hasn't even met people like May, Brock, Drew..etc...I thought they were made up?**

_Plot twist! You'll find out at the end why this is written out like that._

** is Misty a swimmer? Why does Ash even join?**

_Since in the anime Misty specializes in water type Pokèmon I thought it be pretty cool to have her as a swimmer. Totally a Misty thing. C'mon we all know Ash...he's a competitor. He'll join anything. *Cough* WhirlCup*Cough* Contests* _

**5. What's going on between May and Drew?**

_They totally like each other. They just don't realize they're meant for each other...they do have their moments when alone. They just don't know how to approach each other about how the TRULY feel._

**6. Are you a Pokèshipper? What same sex relationships do you ship?**

_Of course I am. Palletshipping and Imageshipping all the way!_

**7. Will Ash and Serena meet?**

_Oh yes. It won't be a pretty thing for some people. I can't wait to start getting on that chapter!_

**8. Why hasn't Dawn and Tracey been clearly in the story? They were mentioned...**

_I've been trying to have Tracey in the story since chapter 2. I just don't know how yet. I don't know what to do with Dawn's character either. I'll be sure to add them in. _

**9. Will Ash realize that Pokemon are not everything?**

_No? Yes? You'll just have to find out and see..._

**10. Does Delia and Professor Oak bang each other in this fanfic like in the anime?**

_As much as I and most people think Delia and P.O knock each other up every night in the anime, I don't think the writers really intend that for to happen. No, Mrs. Ketchum in this story isn't involved in sexual activity. _

**These were the top questions that I have chose to answer, I'll do more in the next set of few chapters. Thanks for reading and your reviews, I love writing fanfics. I've been doing it since I was 13, now I'm 17 and still fantasizing on my imaginations of Pokèmon, Gravity Falls, and iCarly. Pretty dorky, right? You guys probably think I have no friends, but don't worry...I do. :)**


	21. Misty vs Ash

"That's where I'm going to totally kick ass and beat you." Misty taunts.

"You? Winning? Against me? I'd totally pay to see that." Ash rolls his eyes. Misty had just picked Ash up and they are on their way to the pool hall. Brock is waiting there for them, they're late because of course Ash decides to sleep in.

"So what if I do win?" Misty tests.

"Why ask if you're not going to? You're not even that good." Ash grins. "HEY! I'm just as good as you, and most likely even better!" Misty flicked him.

"No, I am!" Ash argues. "I am!" Misty yelled. "Hey, hey!" May and Max walks toward them. "May? Max?" Ash turns. "Tell Ash to stop being an insensitive overconfident worm." Misty glares at him. "Ash, stop being what Misty just said about you." May says blankly. "Do you guys always fight?" Max questions.

"Hurry up, Brock called me and said you guys are going to be late." May acknowledged them.

Ash, May, Max, and Misty all headed to the competition.

"There you guys are." Brock walked up to them. "Hey Brock!" Ash greets him. "Are you ready to win?" Max asked Misty. "Yes." Misty smirks at Ash.

"Oh you just wait." Ash glared. "I'll be rooting for both of you anyways." Brock chuckles.

"Ash, let's not be immature about this. I really wish you luck." Misty confidentially extends her arm. Ash nods and shakes her hand. "I hope you do well too." Ash wishes her luck.

"Brock, May, and I are going to sit down. We'll be watching you!" Max leads the way. They all waved to wish the two luck.

"Hello!" Daisy yelled through the microphone.

"Daisy!" Brock started drooling. "Hey Brock, ease down on the drool, will ya?" Max snaps.

"Welcome to the next two's competition. It's time for Misty and Ash to compete in our swimming tournament. Hosted by yours truly, me and my sisters!" Lily winks.

"Why are they not mine?" Brock still drooled. "Brock, I'm sorry but you need to cut the drool." May irks.

"One the count of three, the swimmers will begin!" Violet states.

Ash and Misty stood on the edge of the pool and nods to each other.

"1...2...3 GO!" Daisy, Lily, and Violet said together.

"Oh? Ash takes a lead!" Lily says.

"Wow, Misty's always been the swimmer and Ash is already beating her!" May observes.

Ash turns to Misty making sure she wouldn't catch up. She wasn't too far behind. She looked like she was pushing ahead. Ash quickly peddled his feet as fast as he could.

Misty turns to the other side of him and pedals faster to beat him.

"Misty is trying to get to Ash!" Violet announces.

Ash knew this wasn't good. He then started to spin like a torpedo to get way ahead of Misty. It was working. "I don't know how Misty's going to catch up!" Daisy gasps.

Misty glares at Ash and tries to pedal faster. She didn't want to loose her specialty after all.

"Looks like Misty is going to need to try harder!" Lilly announces.

"Ash is going really fast!" Daisy observed.

Ash was almost at the finish line to win. He couldn't wait. "Ash is almost going to win! Yay! But, I don't want Misty to lose...but I don't want Ash to loose, but I don't want..UGH." May quickly confused herself.

"Just don't root for anyone." Max sighs. "You're right little brother!" May smiles. "Don't acknowledge me as your little brother." Max rolls his eyes.

Misty bulges her eyes. She couldn't win. This time she decided to go hard. Yup, she saved her energy from the beginning so she could win with ease at the end without being tired. Ash is tired by now.

Ash peddled slowly to the finish line. Misty caught up to him and her fingertips touched the finish line first.

"Misty's the winner!" Lilly squealed.

Ash and Misty went out of the pool.

"She beat me..." Ash trails off. "Yes I won!" Misty boasted.

"Well...good job Misty!" Ash smiles accepting his loss. "Thanks Ash, you weren't so bad yourself." Misty nods. "I know." He laughs.

"Misty, great job!" Max shakes her hand. "You were going hard, Ash!" Brock chuckles. "You both did really good." May waves.

"The next match is tomorrow. You should win with ease." Brock says to Misty.

"I hope so!" Misty shakes.

Later that day, Misty's friends and family surrounded her with comments of adulation, especially her sisters who were really proud of her. "Misty! You did great!" Tracey walked in.

"Thanks Trace." Misty nods

"Tracey! Hi!" Ash peered over to him. "Oh, it's you again! Hi there." Tracey nods.

"I guess, I'll be going." Ash says watching over the time.

"Try not to sleep in again, I'll be over by 8." Misty nods

"Ash wake up!" Misty yells. "Wha? What time is it?!" Ash got up from his bed. "Time to get up, I'll be outside." Misty ran out.

"Good Morning Ash, are you going to eat?" asks him. "I wish I could, but I gotta run!" Ash ran outside. Misty and Ash ran towards the pool hall. It's Misty's big day.

Ash met up with May, Max, and Brock sitting on the bleachers.

"Hey guys!" Ash waves. "Hey Ash!" May nods. "What's up?" Max greets. "Big day." Brock says.

"Yeah, good thing I didn't oversleep this time." Ash jokes around. "Good thing. I hope Misty wins." Max points at the pool. "Me too, she can do this!" May hopes.

Misty was seen in the locker room. "Misty is it?" Regina walked towards her. "Yup! I presume you're Regina!" Misty extends her hand to shake Regina's hand. Regina had auburn hair and dark blue eyes. Her smile was wide, that was probably opening to a welcoming transition. Misty wanted this to be a friendly battle, she seemed pretty nice and cool.

"Please, like I would want to shake a loser's hand." Regina scoffed. "Loser?" Misty asked curiously. This is not what she had expect. "Yeah, I'm going to win so don't get in my way." She glares at Misty.

"Excuse me, but the only winner around here is going to be me." Misty stood up and argued. "Whatever. I've been watching you. From day one. Not just at swimming tournaments but outside too." Regina smirks. "So?" Misty protests. "So it means, I have way more guts than you. That Ash kid would have won anyways. He's not good anyways." Regina states. "Don't bring Ash into this." Misty reminds her. "Why? Don't want me to be talking smack about your boyfriend?" Regina chuckles. "Boyfriend? What no? I'm just helping him out.." Misty blushes angrily. "Whatever. I am so going to win." Regina winks and walks away. Misty growls. "Oh and Mist, try not to drown." Regina laughs deviously.

"We'll see about that." Misty mutters.

"I wonder when I'll see Misty." May scanned the pool. "She'll be up don't worry, May." Ash nods. "I really am counting on her." May replies. "There she is!" Brock and Max points at Misty.

"Good Morning Ladies and Gentleman!" Lilly announced.

"It's starting!" Brock stared lovestruck at Lilly. "That's enough." Max pounded Brock in the head.

"Today is the final match of the regional tournament." Daisy said with full suspense.

"It's Regina! Vs Misty!" Violet cheered.

Misty stood up front and eyed Regina. Regina winks.

"I could see tension between those two." Brock observes. "What how do you know?" Ash asks Brock. "Because I'm a girl expert." Brock blushes.

"On the count of three you may begin!" Violet yells.

"1...2...3!" Lilly and Daisy shouts

Misty and Regina dives in. "Misty starts with the lead!" Lily cheers.

"Yeah! Go Misty!" Brock cheered.

Misty peddled as fast as she could. Regina disappeared. Misty scanned the pool to find her. Regina kicked Misty without anyone seeing.

"Brgathj!" Misty yelled.

"Regina is taking the lead!" Daisy yells.

"What happened to Misty?" May clutched to her heart.

Misty opened her eyes and raced faster.

The two were going head on head. Regina trying swaying and maneuvering as fast as she could confusing Misty. Regina plays dirty. She pulls on Misty's hair. This makes Misty mad and starts having Misty chase her.

Regina leads Misty pedaling super fast to the edge of the other side of the pool. "What's going on down there?" Max asks.

Boom! Regina ran away as fast as she could leading Misty to crash straight forward into a wall head first. Regina then zoomed to the finish line.

"And the winner is Regina!" Daisy yells.

"What?!" May gasps.

Regina waves out of the pool. She is greeted with flowers and a trophy. "Congrats, Regina!" The man announces.

"That is unfair!" Brock yells. "Wait...where's Misty?" May frantically scans around the surface of the pool. ''She should have gotten up by now." Brock rubs his chin. Suddenly, Misty floats up to the surface unconscious.

"Misty!" Ash gasps. "Ash!" May ran towards him. Ash dove in. "Misty! Wake up!" Ash yells. "Ash! Bring her over to me!" May cries. Ash pushed Misty to the edge. May then carried her up. "Misty! Get up! Please!" May cries. "Someone! Call the ambulance!" May yells. "Misty! Hello?" Ash yells.

"Misty!" Brock and Max ran towards her.

The three sensational sisters ran towards her pleading her to wake up. The ambulance had arrived and took Misty too the hospital.

Ash and May waited outside. "Was she breathing?" May says shaking. "Yes." Ash says silently. "If anything happens to Misty, you don't know what I'll do!" May began tearing up. Ash didn't answer. He was feeling what May was feeling too.

"May? Ash?" The doctor asks. "IS SHE OKAY!?" May says crying. "She'll be fine soon. She has a major concussion. She won't be up until a few weeks." The doctor says. "So she's okay?!" Ash says feeling better. "Let me see her!" May ran in. May dragged two chairs in front of Misty's bed who was still unconscious. "I can't believe this happened." May sighs.

"Well that's that." Ash also sighs. "I'm afraid you two needs to leave." The doctor says. "No, I wanna stay." Ash protests. "I'm sorry we need to check up on her." The doctor says.

"No!" Ash argues. "Ash, c'mon..it's better for Misty." May sighs.

"I hope so." Ash turns to Misty.


	22. A Familiar Pattern

_"Pickachu!" Pikachu ran to his fellow companion. "Pikachu! Am I ever glad to see you!" Ash hugs Pikachu. "I've really missed you buddy!" Ash smiles. "Pikachu!" Pikachu says._

_"I don't know what I could do without you, pikachu. I think about you almost every day. I had a horrible day yesterday." Ash sighs. "You see, Misty's not feeling so well. I think she's in danger." He sighs._

_"Pika?" Pikachu comforts him. "But it's alright, since I got you." Ash hugs pikachu even more. "Don't let anything seperate me, you and my other great pokemon." Ash tears up._

**"Ash?"**

"Huh! I'm up!" Ash woke up, to May bending down over to him. "May? What are you doing in my room?" Ash asks. "Since Misty can't come, I was told to take you out..what were you talking about?" May asks.

"Um..it was nothing." Ash shakes. "Well, your mom made awesome breakfast. She told me to wake you up and asked me to tell you to eat" May reminds him. "Okay, I'll come." Ash nods. "I'll be downstairs." May nods.

Ash is used to Misty waking him and picking him up every morning. It was sort of weird not knowing she won't be in for a while.

"Good morning everyone." Ash waves. "Morning honey, I made you some pancakes!" says in a singsong tone. "Wow mom! Thanks." Ash said eating it really fast.

"You're a fast eater..heh heh." May chuckled nervously. His eating made her too scared to eat herself. "I'll just take some berries." May pulled over the plate.

"Isn't my mom's food the greatest?" Ash compliments. "Oh, yes. She's an excellent cook!" May replies. "Thanks you guys!" Mrs. Ketchum smiles.

After they were done eating, Ash thanks his mother and went out along the trail with May.

"So, where we off too?" Ash asks. "I don't know, where do you want to go?" May says pacing. "I say we just walk around. It's better." Ash suggests. "If you say so." May nods.

"Okay Ash, so how do you even know me?" May asks. "What do you mean?"

"When we first met, you automatically knew me when I never met you before.." May rubs her chin. "It's complicated." Ash mumbles. "It's not, Misty wakes up early just to go over to your place to help you out. And that's why I'm here too. Just tell me, pleaaaasee!?" May pleads.

"Fine. Just don't think I'm crazy or anything." Ash laughs.

"So, have you played the pokemon games?" Ash first asks May. "Sort of." May states. "Well, I first started my journey in Kanto. I stayed up really late exited to get my pokemon license since I was turning ten. Unfortunately, I woke up late." Ash sighs.

"Sounds a lot like you." May laughs.

"Anyways, I didn't even change. I ran straight to Professor Oak's lab wearing my pajamas. There's where I met up with Gary. As usual he taunted me and said he already got his starter. So I ran, finding out that there was no more pokemon left." Ash chuckles.

"That sucks, then?" May keeps going. She was getting interested. "I received a very strange Pokèmon, a pikachu. When I got it, it wouldn't obey me or go inside of it's ball. We then headed for our journey. I had to drag him around. He didn't like me. Then, I decided to catch a pokemon on my own. I accidentally hit it at the wrong pokemon and got chased by many spearows." Ash explains.

"You rookie." May laughs. "Whatever." Ash narrows his eyebrows. "That's where I came across a waterfall and jumped off almost drowning. I wouldn't have made it it it wasn't for Misty. That's how I met her. She fished me out of the water. She was really agressive though. Then the spearow's were coming so I stole her bike and fled to the nearest Pokèmon center." Ash describes.

"Didn't you really take her bike though?" May asks. "Apparently. That's why we're pretty shabby here and then." Ash points. "I protected Pikachu and it realized that I'm always there for him. That's when me and Pikachu had an amazing start and journey. We traveled with Misty and Brock all over Kanto, I traveled with Misty and Tracey around the orange islands, and all over Johto with Misty and Brock again. Then I came to Hoenn and met you and Max along with Brock. After Hoenn, we departed and Brock and I traveled through Sinnoh with a girl named Dawn. I traveled to more places afterwards without Brock. That pretty much sums up my journey." Ash takes a deep breath, and he told May a lot of other things that happened after another hour.

"Wow, that seems like such a blast! Me a Pokemon coordinator? I could see that!" May imagines. "No. It actually happened." Ash protests. "You're cute." May sarcastically headed forward.

"C'mon, May. Pokemon are real." Ash followed. "Ash, c'mon. You're 16. You can't act like this." May says straight forwardly. "I know." Ash sighs. "I mean, your stories you told me are beyond interesting." May chuckles.

"But didn't you also feel isolated there? I mean your friends and I just came and went." May asks. "I know. It didn't really affect me because I know that you guys would always be in my heart. Plus I had the greatest friend ever. And that's pikachu." Ash smiles. "You really miss Pikachu. Misty tells it all the time." May sighs.

"I do..." Ash trails off.

"C'mon, let's have dinner." May headed on.

Ash later on thought more about Pokemon. He still isn't over this. He misses Pikachu like crazy and now is even more determined to get back...but how?


	23. Espionage Much?

It was about after noon-ish and May had already picked Ash up from his home.

"We should go eat!" Ash dashed off. "Wait! Don't go to fast, I need to fix my hair!" May adjusted her hair. "Why are you always so revolved around your hair." Ash sighs.

"Because. A girl needs to look good. Besides what if Dr- Never mind. Let's go!" May skipped to center of town.

"Uh..Okay?" Ash shakes.

"Well, if it isn't Ketchum." Gary sneered. "Oh great." Ash gave himself a faceplam. "What do you want Gary?" Ash snaps. "I heard you're still a big cookoo clock." Gary laughs.

"What's it to ya?" May joins in. Gary grins. "Oh, who's this? You're new girlfriend?" Gary points at May. "What? Ash is just my friend." May calmly confirms. "Girlfriend?" Ash repeated with annoyance. "It's so obvious you're in love." Gary laughs.

"Just because we're walking together?" May asks Gary. "Why won't you admit it?" Gary tests May. "Because..." May blushes. "There's someone else. And we ALL know who you're thinking about right now." Gary reads May.

"Why are you so interested in my love life? So what if there's Dr- I mean someone?" May argues. "I was right! I knew it you're in love with Drew!" Gary dances.

"Oh Gary, shut up! That's gross." May blushes.

"You're blushing though!" Gary dances. "Sit your ass down, you're not 10. Act like a 16 year old." May pushes him. "Whatever. What about you Ketchum? Oh wait...the girl you ever loved is your mother." Gary teases.

"Love?" Ash thinks. "Oh man, you're oblivious to anything that's mature." Gary rolls his eyes.

Ash was just confused. "Whatever." May speaks up.

"Yeah, whatever. I can't be seen with people like Ashy boy over here. Smell ya later!" Gary walked away.

"That. Gary." Ash clenches his fist with anger. "It's okay Ash, don't sink down to his level. He's always been like this." May rolls her eyes. "Let's go get some grub. I guess you're hungry too." May acknowledges.

They walked into strangers wearing tall black coats with a cap covering their heads. "What?" Ash says. "Quick, James take that girl." The familiar voice commanded the other man.

The man suddenly carries May and they both ran off. "Let go of me!" May pounded on his back. "May!" Ash yells.

Ash didn't just want to stand there. He leaped off to follow them. May was over the man's shoulder so she was facing Ash who was running after them. "Ash! Run faster!" May calls out. "Help me now, I can't be kidnapped on an empty stomach!" May yells.

Ash didn't know how to run any faster he was going with super speed, he was a boy with a skateboard. "I'm going to borrow this!" Ash steals it. "Hey!" The man yelled.

"Maybe I can tie this around Bayleef to get me to May faster." Ash looked at the wheels. "Bayleef, let's go!" Ash shuffled through his pockets. "Ash! What are you doing?!" May screams. Ash gasped and remembered. He had no Pokèmon on him. He got on the skateboard and zoomed towards May. Ash kicked the curb faster. The two ran into the woods. "Where are they going into?" Ash skated towards there. "Ash! Hurry!" May cried. "I'm coming! Hold your horsea's!" Ash zigged zagged through the woods. Clash! He fell into a ditch.

"Heeeelllp!" He heard May from a distance. "Oh no! I fell and they probably took off far." Ash kicks the wall of the ditch he fell into. "Wait, a ditch? This is obviously Team Rocket's doing." Ash smacks his fist.

"I gotta get outta here!" Ash yelled. He stood, and bent his knees. He jumped as high as he could and grabbed the ledge with his hand. He then climbed out. "Now to find May. If only I had a noctowel, or a tailow." Ash sighs.

The two tied May's legs and arms together into a chair. "Let go of me! Who are you!" May struggled.

"Prepare for trouble." Jessie chuckled. "Make it double." James revealed himself. "It's you two! You guys sold us the baloney cookie." May gasps. "Yes, and you and your little friends failed to let us do so." Jessie snarls. "And we don't want revenge. We need something to do with you." James points.

"I don't have anything!" May yelled. "But your dear father does." James smiled. "What are you talking about?!" May asks. "Please, everyone knows your father. Owner of the first ever Aquatic and Technical High Tech Work Out Gym." Jessie explains. "So? How does it concern you?" May demands for an answer.

"He makes millions. We all know you and your family are pretty wealthy." James says. "That's why I tend not to tell anyone. How did you know he's my dad?" May yells.

"We're Team Ripoff, other than scams...we do our research." Jessie chuckles. "What do I have to do with this?" May asks. "We're going to use you. First we will have you call him. You ask him that if he doesn't mail us in 1,000,000 dollars...you're life is on the line." Jessie threatens.

"What?" May gasps...her heart and adrenaline began to start up and mix into one mutual feeling. Fear was racing through May. Her heart was pumping and she started to sweat waterfalls. She's never been in any kinds of situation like this.

"W-wha-t do I do now.." May shakes. "Sit in this electrical chair." Jessie orders. "For every time you refuse an order, James here will give you a shocking treatment." Jessie laughs.

"And we made sure your twerpy friend won't find us. So get to the phone." Jessie hands her the phone. May dials her dad's phone number. "Wait? How can I know whether to trust you or not?" May asks.

"James." Jessie nods. "Adghsdgfjskldfh!" May gets electrocuted. "Don't make me get the buzzer slap some sense into you." Jessie snaps. "I don't know if your not lying or telling the truth." May yells.

"Hold it!" Ash yells. "Ash!" May gasps. "What are you doing!" Ash tackles James. "Jessie get this kid off of me!" James squealed. Jessie stomped towards Ash. "Pachirisu, I choose you!" Ash releases a squirrel from a box. It had rabies and he still managed to catch it. It started scratching Jessie like crazy. Ash ran towards May to untie her. "Ash, look out!" May yells. James ran towards Ash. "Pokèball, go!" Ash threw rock hard painted rocks. 'OOMF!" James held on to his face.

Ash untied May. "Run!" Ash yelled. They ran out of the building. "Ash! We got to get to my dad right now!" May yelled. She grabbed his arm. "Hurry!" She paints.

Ash and May ran inside her house. "Wow May, your house is huge!" Ash examines it. "No time for that. Dad!" May ran into the living room. "May!" Her dad got up. "What happened to you?!" He gasps.

"I got kidnapped." May tries getting her breath back. "What? Why?!" May's dad held on to her shoulders. "YOU! THESE PEOPLE WANTS LIKE A MILLION BUCKS." May got it all out.

"I'm calling the Police." May's dad brought out of his phone. Boom.

"What was that?" Ash gasped.

"May!" Max cried.

"Max!" May ran towards the backyard. There he was with a bloody side. "Max!" May ran holding him. "I'm fine But it hurts." Max groans. "Max...stay put don't move." May's tears fell onto Max. "Ash, I'll warn my dad. You take care of Max." May wipes her tears away.

"Max, buddy. Don't move." Ash bends towards him. "I won't." Max reassured him. "Dad! Max is hu-" May stopped seeing Jessie and James pointing a gun towards her father.

"May...give them the code to the safe.." May's dad sweats with hands up in the air. May shakes and calmly nods her head to the safe.

Ash slowly dragged Max on the porch where he would be safe. Ash peered inside and saw May giving him a look to follow him. Jessie had the gun pointing to May's dad while James was escorting all of them to the safe.

May opened it the safe. "Take all you want." May sighs. May slowly grabbed two guns from the bottom cabinet. She made way for Team Ripoff to take all the cash. May whispered something into Ash's ear and gave him one gun. "You know how to work these right?" May asked him. "Yeah, I wasn't dumb in a coma." Ash grumbles.

"Good, we got all we need...now unfortunatly. We don't keep our word." Jessie deviously chuckles and aims at May's dad. "Now Ash!" May and Ash both point their guns at Team Ripoff and shoots them right on the side. "Ow!" They both went down.

"Oh my gosh." Ash gasped. "I used a gun!" Ash cheers. May puts the gun down. "Not an accomplishment." She laughs. The ambulance and police came.

The police took Team Ripoff aways and made sure Ash wouldn't be seeing them in a long time.

"Max!" May ran up to her brother. "Are you okay?" She held his arm. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Great job on taking care of them." Max smiled. "Thanks Max." May hugged him.

Ash looked at the nurse taking Max into the car.

"Pikachu...hope you're seeing this. I can't believe I experienced this..can't wait to get back." Ash sighs.

He doesn't know how he'll manage with out Pokemon.


	24. Vistors Pass

Ash and May were walking to Brock's house to pick him up. After that, they would all go to the hospital to see how Max is doing.

"I hope Brock is ready to go. I need to get there fast." May worries. "Don't worry May, Max will be fine." Ash reassures her. He actually does hope Max is doing well. Considering, that even though Max doesn't really know Ash very well in this world...that Ash will always knows Max very well.

"You ring the doorbell." May made way for Ash. _Ding dong! _

"Hey Ash!" Brock shakes his hand. "May, I heard what happened. I'm really sorry. Don't worry, we're going to see him right now. He's a strong little dude." Brock nods.

"Thanks Brock. I know." May smiles. "So should we go?" Brock asked. "Sure!" Ash and May says. They all walked forward to the hospital.

"May!" May heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Drew?" May turned. Drew caught up to May, Ash and Brock grasping for his breath. "I heard what happened to your family." Drew says, feeling sympathetic. "I know. It was pretty scary. I'm still shaky on the whole thing." May sighs. "I know, May...listen. I'm here for you." Drew looks in to May's eyes.

"Thanks Drew. That's really nice of you." May smiles. "Anytime. So should we all go see Max?" Drew asks. "Yeah!" They all say walking to the hospital.

As soon as they saw sight of the hospital May gasps. She runs as fast as she could inside. "May!" Brock follows her. "Well, we better follow her." Drew turns to Ash.

"I'm here for Max!" May tells Nurse Joy. "You're his sister! He's doing just fine. Come right this way." Nurse Joy says giving everyone visitor's pass.

"Max!" May opened the door. "Hey May!" Max greets. "How are you doing?" She dragged a chair next to him. "I'm fine. My body is still in pain. I'm surprised I'm not dead." Max laughs. "Max! Don't joke around like that with me." May scolds, with a tear dropping down from her face. "Relax May, I'll be fine." Max calms her down. "I know you will. You're really strong." May smiles. "Hey there Max!" Brock stands next to me.

"Hey Brock! How are you doing!" Max adresses. "I'm doing well, what about you?" Brock replies. "Just in this hospital, dying to get out." Max chuckles. "Don't worry, it'll be soon enough before you're done in here." Brock comforts him.

"So is it fun being in here?" Ash scans around the room. "Sorta, I only like the special treatment." Max answers. "You're lazy." Drew laughs.

"Did mom and dad come in by?" May asks him. "Yeah, this morning. Mom was really worried." Max rolls his eyes, smiling. "Of course she would be! Her son got shot! Why would she NOT be worried." May snaps. "Good point." Max admitted.

"Anyways, is there anything you need?" May asks him. "Not really, I'll be fine." Max reassures his sister, who has been worried sick about him all night. "When will you be out?" May asks again. "I told you tomorrow afternoon...but I should return to sleep when I come home." Max explains. "Got it. See you then." May nods and hugs his little round head. "See ya later Max." Ash ruffled Max's hair. "Bye!" Brock and Drew all walked out.

The four all walked down to have lunch together. "I'm pretty relieved I got to see Max." May chimes in. "That's good. Now I don't have to be all nice to you." Drew scoffs. "Ugh, whatever." May rolls her eyes.

"Guys, let's have 30 cheeseburgers. Right Brock?" Ash says. "You're so darn purdy miss!" Brock flirts with a random girl. "C'mon Brock." Ash yanks on Ash's arm.

They went inside to eat.

"Ash?" A familiar voice walked up to him. "Professor Oak!" Ash gasped. "I haven't seen you in a while young man, how have you been doing?" Professor Oak asks. "I'm doing well. Kinda." Ash explains. "Good to hear. Are you holding up well?" Professor Oak asks another question. "Not really.." Ash trails off. "Still remembering the sort of dreams you had?" Professor Oak asks. "Unfortunately it's just a dream." Ash sighs. "That's quite unfortunate indeed. Anyways, it was pretty nice talking to you. You should stop by my lab one day." Professor Oak bids goodbye. "Alright. Will do." Ash waves goodbye.

"So guys? Up for a whole bunch of food?" Ash chows down as they already had ordered.

"Ash, don't choke!" Drew scolds him. "I'm sorry, I'm just really hungry. "Yes Ash, but would you rather die or choke?" Brock gives him two options. "Hey, death with food isn't a problem." Ash ignores eating to the max.

"Oh, Ash." May rolls her eyes.

If there isn't any pokemon to keep him happy, why not nourish himself with food?


End file.
